Denial
by ARaeOfSunshine
Summary: Clarke has been extremely stressed recently. She has to act as the camp's doctor and lead alongside the annoyingly attractive Bellamy Blake who rarely agrees with her on anything. After what happened with Finn, Clarke is determined not to let attraction blind her again. But when things start to change between her and Bellamy, will she be able to deny her feelings forever? Bellarke
1. The Dream

Clarke sat down with an exhausted huff and wiped her forehead with the back of her clammy hand. She had just spent the last hour or so disinfecting the entire bottom floor of the drop ship that she used as her sick bay and taking stock of all her supplies that she still had left. They hadn't been on the ground for very long and she was already low on the supplies that were drained by various injuries and the recent virus that had just swept most of the camp. Her blonde hair was slightly wet with sweat and her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Normally, the small task of cleaning her makeshift infirmary wouldn't have so much as winded her, but she had been getting very little sleep recently. She blamed it on her body being stressed to its limit both emotionally and physically.

She had just heard from a small group of girls that did most of the gossiping and poking around everyone's business, when they weren't sharing Bellamy's bed, that Raven had ended things with Finn. A nagging pressure fell heavily on her chest as soon as she heard it, and she recognized it immediately as guilt. She had ended things between her and Finn and quickly shut down any feelings that might have been developing towards him as soon as she had heard that Raven was Finn's girlfriend. She still couldn't help but feel responsible for Raven losing the only family she had left though.

And to add to the mountain of problems she had floating around her head was the sharp pang she felt in her stomach every time she was around Bellamy. She blamed it on her fatigue that must be messing with her thoughts or something, because she was completely finished with any kind of feelings for any of the opposite sex for quite a while after what happened with Finn. But sometimes she would still catch herself watching his muscles ripple through the back of his shirt when he was carrying wood to a fire or the way he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when he was frustrated about something.

Clarke immediately shook thoughts of Bellamy out of her mind, because she knew exactly how he whipped through girls faster than she could blink her eyes without a thought on his mind besides getting them between his sheets. She was sure he had made his rounds completely around camp by this point. It was incredibly hard to find girls to train to help her with her medical responsibilities that she hadn't seen leaving or entering Bellamy's tent recently. In fact, the only one she did find was a short, red-headed, sixteen year old girl whose name was Scarlette. Bellamy seemed to prefer his girls tall, slim, and with brown hair cascading down their shoulders. Nothing like Clarke. Of course, none of that bothered her though. She didn't care what or who Bellamy did.

When her eyes started drooping she decided to take a nap on a make-shift hammock in the corner of the room. The soft fabric all of a sudden seemed to call to her from across the room. She dropped herself into it and her eyes fluttered closed. Sleep immediately claimed her.

_She was lying in a tent when her eyes blinked open. She was immediately aware that all she was wearing was an oversized T-shirt over her underwear. The second was that she was in a tent that she had only seen the inside of once or twice when she came to its owner to talk about camp business. Bellamy's tent. The last thing she noticed with her eyes widening in shock was that her leg was thrown over someone's waist and her head was lying on the edge of their shoulder._

_"__What's the matter, Princess?" A very familiar, low voice said above her. Her body stiffened immediately as she slowly tipped her head up to look at his face. Bellamy had his head cocked to the side slightly as he looked down at her surprised face._

_She could see that his hair was extremely tousled, as if someone had been gripping it in their fists, and his cheeks were slightly dark as if he had just done something physically draining. As her thoughts came together, Clarke became all too aware of her state of limited dress._

_"__B-Bellamy?" She managed to stutter out, resisting the strong urge to press her lips to the soft skin she could see just beneath his ear. She shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts._

_"__Mmm-hmm?" He hummed in response. She could feel him tracing circles on her hip with his fingers from the arm he had wrapped around her body in a protective vice. _

_"__Why am I in your tent?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly as her mind wrapped around the strangeness of the situation. His mouth widened in a smile that stretched his lips wide enough for a strip of teeth to show and lines to crinkle around his eyes that made him look like he thought what she had said was silly. That's what made her realize she was having a dream. Bellamy never smiled like that._

_Suddenly, he grabbed her face mischievously and pulled her mouth to his as he grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him._

Clarke jerked awake with a start and noticed that it had gotten slightly darker in the space of the drop ship. She must have slept through lunch. She quickly pushed the dream out of her mind and blamed it on lack of sleep and her hungry stomach. She scrambled to her feet and looked around at the work she had done earlier that day. Her supply of seaweed was growing dangerously low and she needed to make a trip to get more. She suddenly dreaded having to talk to Bellamy and decided that she would just have Scarlette notify him for her.

She slipped out of the drop ship and blinked as the afternoon light momentarily blinded her. A few people were milling around outside doing their various jobs. Clarke started making her way towards the area people collected their rations when she saw Scarlette's bright head of hair. She slowed to a stop when she noticed her smiling, enchanted, up at a boy who was talking enthusiastically and making waving motions with his hands. Clarke decided she didn't want to interrupt their conversation and reluctantly went to go find Bellamy herself. As she rounded the corner around some tents that would lead to Bellamy's, a hand grasped her upper arm.

"Clarke! I've been looking for you all day. I need to talk to you."

Clarke spun around and saw Finn staring at her expectantly. She steeled herself against the soft look in his eyes and kept her voice carefully monotonous.

"There's nothing to talk about, Finn. I've said everything that needed to be said, and it's over. You need to work things back out with Raven, because as soon as she realizes that nothing is going on between us she would gladly take you back. You're the only family she has, and she needs you." Clarke reasserted herself for the thousandth time. She was growing extremely tired of Finn's attempts to pursue her.

"But I think there is something between us. I have feelings for you that aren't going to go away, Clarke." He countered, stepping closer to her to in the process as if to make a point. A deep sigh fell from Clarke's lips and she was looking everywhere but at him when she said her next words.

"Well, I'm not going to put Raven through any more of this, Finn. I'm done talking. Go back to Raven, she deserves to be with the person she loves." And with that, she spun around and attempted to walk away, but Finn wrapped his fingers around her wrist in an iron-tight grip and forced her to turn around.

"But I'm not done talking about this." Finn said seriously. Clarke started to feel white-hot anger bubbling up in her chest when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around to see a very shirtless Bellamy, with a stormy look on his face, cross his arms over his chest and stare daggers at Finn. His hair was weighed down with sweat, and she could see tiny beads of it glistening on his bronze stomach that was hardened into abs. She tore her eyes away and quickly averted them to the ground. A blush had started creeping its way from her chest to the pale skin of her cheeks.

"She said she was done talking, Spacewalker. Now, get out of here before I decide to put a bullet in your leg. "He nearly growled, taking a step closer. Finn dropped Clarke's arm and made to leave, but not before whispering in her ear.

"This is not over." Clarke huffed in annoyance and pushed him away. Finn glanced over his shoulder with a dark look shot in Bellamy's direction before turning on his heels and trotting in the direction of his and Raven's tent. Clarke realized that it was probably just his tent now.

Clarke hesitated for a second before carefully directing her eyes to Bellamy's face. Something twisted in her stomach when her eyes met his, but she ignored it.

"Uh, thanks for that, Bellamy." Clarke said steadily, her eyes moving quickly to his bare chest before she realized what she was doing and dropped them back to the ground since she couldn't trust herself to look at him at all.

She saw the movement of his shoulders as he shrugged and his feet moving away when she remembered that she needed to talk to him.

"Wait! I was actually looking for you." She called to him, quickly following him. Bellamy spun around and Clarke caught her blush blazing back to life when his chest was again barred in her direction. This time her blush was noticed by him and Clarke saw his lips turn up into a small, self-satisfied smirk. Clarke's dream popped into her head and she angrily pushed it away. Bellamy was extremely annoying sometimes.

"Didn't want to miss me in all my glory did you, Princess?" He smirked, looking down at the bright pink blush that had crept down to Clark's chest and down into the small amount of cleavage that showed past the dip in her T-shirt. Clarke suddenly felt very self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest. Her lips pulled into a frown as she saw Bellamy watch her with an amused expression.

"I actually just wanted to tell you that I needed to make a trip to get some more seaweed. I'm going to bring a few people with me and I will need to bring some guns." Clarke said with annoyance seeping into her voice.

"I guess I better go pack my things then." He said shortly after, turning around and heading towards his tent. Clarke followed him and shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see.

"I don't need you to go. You should stay here and look after the camp." Clarke argued and stepped into his tent after him. She took a second to look around and immediately noticed the pile of blankets on his bed in the corner. She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"They can take care of themselves for a day or two. We can't trust those grounders not to try to attack a group of us wandering through the forest. I'm coming with you guys and that's it. No more arguing." He said gruffly, waving his hand towards the flap of the tent to indicate for me to leave.

Clarke groaned in frustration, loud enough for him to hear, before storming out of his tent and heading towards hers.

The last thing she needed was a trip with Bellamy Blake.


	2. New Heights

**Rae's Note: Hello, everyone. As you can probably tell, I'm a huge Bellarke shipper and since there wasn't an ungodly amount of fics about them, I decided to write one. I will warn you that I'm not much of a planner and I just go wherever the wind carries me, so I don't really know what I'm writing until I write it. It's worked in the past, so hopefully it works for this story. I love any kind of reviews, I seriously like live and breath off those things. I don't really know how I'm doing or if you guys like it if I don't get reviews, so don't be shy! Well, I've held you back long enough, enjoy the chapter!**

After Clarke made it to her tent and managed to fit a heap of medical supplies, food, and water into a small backpack, she took a moment to collect herself. She was not going to let this trip with Bellamy get to her, and to be sure of that she was going to bring a few more people than she was planning to along with them. She decided that staying in a camp that was basically a blazing inferno of teenage hormones wasn't helping her situation any and that going away for a little bit and getting some fresh air would be good for her. Once Clarke felt like she was calm and ready to tackle the rest of the day, she exited her tent and started collecting the group that she wanted to go with her. She managed to only get Jasper and Raven to go with her, but she thought that was fine since she assumed Bellamy would want to bring some of his "inside circle" with him. Clarke waited at the gate alongside Jasper and Raven and impatiently switched her backpack from one shoulder to the other until she finally decided to just put her arms through both straps.

Sure enough, when Bellamy rounded the corner he had two other guys walking next to him who were carrying large rifles. Clarke didn't like the way the one with shaggy, blonde hair was looking at her, so she shifted slightly and positioned herself behind Raven. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy track her movements with his dark eyes.

"I didn't know you were planning on bringing an army with you." Clarke said a little harsher than she meant to, squinting her eyes at Bellamy.

"Well, I don't plan on dying today and doubt you are either, so I wouldn't be complaining, Princess." He said sharply, not even glancing in her direction and barking orders that she didn't hear to the two other males behind him. Clarke realized which Bellamy she was going to get for the rest of the day. The King of Camp.

She hated how he could change from a manageable Bellamy to the one that Clarke wanted to rip the hair off of. Clarke stood there, glaring at Bellamy as he readjusted the straps of his bag and the hefty rifle he was carrying, until Raven finally broke the silence and snapped her out of her angry thoughts.

"Clarke, we should probably get going." Raven muttered and lightly grabbed her arm. She stepped towards the gate and that set Clarke into motion.

"Raven's right. We better start heading towards the lake if we want to get there by nightfall." Clark said over the muttering of the three boys who seemed to be in a deep conversation about what they would do if they got under attack. Bellamy's dark eyes snapped to hers and he nodded curtly, waving his arm to indicate the other two to follow him.

They started out into the forest washed with afternoon light that made the leaves seem to change from green to orange. Clarke took the time to marvel at the forest for the first time since she set foot here. It seemed with running camp, treating the injured, and the problems they were having with the grounders that she didn't have time for the simpler things.

As they moved through the trees Jasper and Raven were at the front of the group with Clarke just a few steps behind them and the other three taking up the rear. After a while of walking, Clarke started to get tired and her breaths were coming out in short quick bursts. Jasper and Raven seemed unaffected by the trek and were talking animatedly about gun powder. Bellamy and the other two were completely silent, so she was surprised when she heard Bellamy speak rough and brusquely over her shoulder.

"You better watch where you're putting those eyes of yours, Harrison." Bellamy muttered lowly, a threat evident in his voice. Clarke glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the guy with shaggy, blonde hair avert his eyes from where they had been latched onto her ass with a guilty expression. Clarke felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, and she scurried forward so she was closer to Jasper and Raven. The uneasy feeling she had originally about that guy only got worse.

As they continued, Clarke's breathing got even more labored. They came across a small cliff that would have been just slightly taller than Bellamy if he stood next to it. Jasper and Raven jumped down it with no problem, but Clarke held back hesitantly until everyone had jumped down the cliff but her. Clarke was not too keen on heights, or falling to be more accurate, though she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"What's taking so long, Princess? We can't wait for you all day." Bellamy said loudly, his eyebrows rising gracefully in a questioning manner.

She made an awkward sound in the back of her throat that may have passed for a sign of defeat. Instead of just jumping off like everyone else though, she stumbled to the edge of the rock outcropping and slipped her backpack off, handing it to Jasper who reached up to take it with a confused look on his face. She put one leg over the edge, the back of her knee scraping against rocks, and then the other one, starting to lower herself down the small cliff. As Clarke's back arched awkwardly as she tried desperately not to fall, her shirt slipped up past her belly button so her stomach and waist was barred for everyone to see.

She heard Bellamy growl impatiently at her slowness and she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of "My fucking God, Princess," as he stepped forward and grabbed her hips to help pull her down. Clarke was acutely aware of his calloused hands rubbing against the soft, milky skin on her sides.

"Bellamy, you're going to make me fall!" Clarke squeaked desperately, trying to cling to the surface of the cliff she had been holding onto. But she didn't last long against Bellamy's strength which was blaringly more superior to hers. He tugged her down and she dropped ungracefully to the ground, her hand reaching out blindly for support to keep her from falling over. The first thing it found was one of Bellamy's hips, her fingers clamping onto it, and she stood for several seconds until she stopped swaying on her feet. When she finally got her wits about her she noticed his hands were still on her waist though they had drifted up higher, taking her shirt with them. Clarke's breath caught in her throat as her eyes slowly trailed up to Bellamy's face. The emotion swirling in his eyes and the expression on his face was impossible for Clarke to read.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Clarke snapped out of her trance and stepped back quickly, her shirt falling back into place. Bellamy's head whipped in the direction of their audience who were staring at them with slightly perplexed looks on their faces.

"We're not going to make it to the lake in time if you're all staring at us like dumbasses. Get your asses moving!" He snapped and pointed in the direction they were heading. Clarke scurried forward, pushing her way to stand between Jasper and Raven to keep her distance from Harrison. She didn't miss how his face looked when he saw her shirt accidently hitch up past her hips. Raven looked at Clarke with a grin plastered on her face.

"What was that, Clarke?" She whispered, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"It was nothing. He was just helping me down." Clarke muttered as if it was obvious and she shrugged her shoulders. To show Raven that she didn't want to talk about it anymore she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm really sorry about Finn." She told Raven, sincerely. She tried to let all the regret and guilt she felt seep into her voice. Raven studied her for a couple seconds before it seemed like she decided something and smiled.

"It's okay. It'll take me a while to forget him, but there are no hard feelings between me and you. I'm sorry about the way I acted at first." Raven whispered so no one else could hear her. She seemed truly sorry, and Clarke smiled reassuringly.

"You had every right. I would have acted the same way if I was put in that situation." Clarke told her, reaching over to touch her shoulder. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"It's just that without him, I don't really have a family." Raven said softly, sadness creeping into her tone. Clarke felt a pang in her chest. This was all her fault and she had to fix it.

"Well, you have us now, Raven. And you won't have to worry about losing us." Clarke said firmly, putting an arm around her shoulder when she saw that water had gathered in Raven's eyes. Raven wiped at her eyes with an annoyed expression her face, but no tears fell.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this soft. Thank you." She said, and smiled. Jasper had been listening to the last part and nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Clarke looked up and saw the lake in the distance. She hadn't noticed it getting so dark. The sky was a navy blue and thick shadows clung between the trees. The six of them trudged onto the rocky bank of the lake and stared out at the white ripples that were reflecting the moon. It seemed that they were entranced by its beauty and stillness until Bellamy's voice cut through the silence.

"Let's set up camp here. Miller, start a fire." He ordered, he pointed to the tree line. They wouldn't be completely out in the open, but they wouldn't be completely in the dark forest either.

Clarke and Raven set out to get wood and when they came back everyone had spread out their stuff around their little camp site. Jasper had brought three blankets, two people for each one, and laid them out in some grass right next to each other. It was warm enough to not have to cover up with another blanket. The girls dropped the wood down in the center of the little circle the others had made with their bags and supplies, and Miller built a small fire that lit up there little area in warm, orange light. Jasper and Raven sat next to each other on the blanket farthest to the right and looked at the fire, so Clarke slumped down next to Raven on the next blanket over. She watched with dismay as she saw Harrison start to make his way over with his intentions being obvious, but before he get close a shadow fell across Clarke's face and she saw Bellamy fall down next her. She saw him glance sharply at Harrison with what looked to her to be a warning glare. He quickly changed his direction. The other two boys then sat on the blanket the farthest to the right.

"I got just the thing for this serene moment." Jasper said, digging through his bag.

"It's not very serene anymore." Bellamy grumbled, running his hand through his thick messy hair. He then leaned back on his hands, and Clarke was well aware that one of them was positioned directly behind her. He was so close that she could smell the sent that clung to him: wood, smoke, and another smell that she couldn't quite put a finger on and just decided that it was Bellamy. Clarke could feel heat radiating from his body and she noticed that she had started unconsciously leaning in his direction. She quickly corrected herself and moved slightly closer to Raven.

"I don't bite, Princess. At least not until I'm told to." She heard him mutter just loud enough for her to hear. She shivered slightly and she let out of soft, strained breath at his low voice and the images that went flashing across her brain. He must have noticed because she felt a rough finger slightly slip past her shirt and skim over the skin of her lower back. Clarke felt every burning millimeter that it moved until finally it fell away. To diffuse the tension-filled situation, she laughed lowly as if he had made a choke and rolled her eyes. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had a slightly annoyed look on his face. She thinks he noticed that she keeps brushing these situations off like she had early today when he helped her off the cliff.

All this passed in less than twenty seconds because Jasper finally pulled out three thermoses with a triumphant whoop.

"I brought some moonshine for the road." He said with glee and passed out six, small metal cups.

He poured everyone a drink and as everyone started in on their cups, conversation got louder. Clarke laughed at Raven trying to imitate Jasper's face when he saw the grounder's in the tree at the bridge while Jasper was trying to defend himself and his pride. All this time, Clarke noticed that Bellamy didn't say anything just listened to the conversation and every so often would glance at her, his dark eyes swimming.

Clarke didn't care what it took, but she couldn't let what happened with Finn to happen again. She had got her heart broken just for a moment of vulnerability, and she knew that Bellamy had never wanted anything from a girl besides to keep his bed warm. Clarke didn't want to let herself give into him, only to have him toss her away like everyone else. But it was extremely tempting, even Clarke would admit that to herself.

She noticed that everyone else was on their third, fourth, or fifth in Bellamy's case, cup of moonshine while she finished her first one and refused any more. She noticed that Bellamy's eyes were more than glazed over at his point and he was flat out staring at the side of her face now. Everyone else was clearly out of it, talking in loud voices and not paying any attention to Clarke or Bellamy because apparently their conversation about how to correctly attract a squirrel to you was so fascinating.

"You better blink before your eyes dry out." Clarke muttered and allowed herself to smile, turning her face in his direction. He didn't react at all for a few moments before he chuckled roughly and shook his head.

"Cute." He muttered, his voice slurring slightly. Clarke yawned and decided she was going to bed. She lay down on the blanket and could see Bellamy watching her.

"Don't try anything while I'm asleep." Clarke joked, smiling and putting her hands above her head and crossing them behind her so that she had to rest her head on her upper arm to look at him. He was looking at her intently, his eyes suddenly a lot clearly than they were just moments before.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess." He said icily, turning away from her with a hard expression on his face. She felt guilt stinging in her chest. If only he knew exactly how much he affected her. But she couldn't let herself act on it or let him be aware of that fact. She turned her face away from him and willed herself to drift off to sleep.

_She dreamed that she was in Bellamy's tent again only this time it seemed like he had just sat down on the bed and she had walked in. He noticed her standing there and smiled that same, uncharacteristic smile that he did last time._

_"__What do you want, Clarke?" He asked, slipping off his shoes. The use of her real name shocked her. It seemed like she couldn't control the next word that came out of her mouth because she wasn't even aware that she was going to say it._

_"__You." Clarke whispered, walking swiftly towards him. _

_Mentally, Clarke realized that she would never have said that herself and dragged herself out of the dream that would have been sweet torture._

She opened her eyes and noticed that the fire was considerably lower and that everyone else was asleep. Then, a breath fanned over the side of her face, startling her into turning her head.

Bellamy was looking straight at her curiously with those dark, brown eyes of his, and Clarke let out a surprised breath when she noticed that his face was mere inches from hers and that he was lying extreme close to her body. She became aware that one of her hands had bunched itself in his shirt, and she forced herself to uncurl her fingers.

"You were saying my name." He breathed. Clarke could see the light dusting of freckles on his nose, and she watched helplessly as his eyes searched her face. His face was completely unreadable. Clarke hoped she wasn't wearing a guilty look or that a blush hadn't creep up on her. That would have completely given her away.

"I was just having a bad dream." She lied, hoping he wouldn't press for any more than that. Her heart sank in her chest when she saw a skeptical look on his face. He didn't believe her.

"The noises you were making sure didn't sound like you were having a bad dream, Princess." Bellamy muttered, his voice getting lower. His eyes were all of a sudden a lot darker than they were a second before.

Clarke noticed this and knew she was in trouble because she felt a warm heat pulling in her stomach just from the sight of him. She looked down at his lips that were slightly parted, and suddenly felt this urge that was impossible to ignore pulling her towards him. It seemed to grip her and encouraged her forward, but she didn't need it. She didn't care about any consequences in this second. She glanced around at the others wearily, but it looked like they were out cold.

Clarke slightly tipped her head up and lightly ran her lips over his experimentally. It was feather light and she pulled back in an instant to see how he reacted. Bellamy stayed still for a moment, but Clarke saw something ignite in his eyes. She was still startled though when he surged forward and grabbed her face inbetween his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. Clarke mouth opened in surprise and Bellamy didn't waste time to take advantage as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Clarke seemed to recover and her hands immediately flew to his hair and she ran her fingers through it as he pushed himself on top of her with a pleased groan that filled her mouth, pinning her beneath his body.

Their mouths moved desperately against each other and Bellamy had a firm grip on her knees, tugging them apart so he could move between them. Clarke had his shirt up and over his head in a matter of seconds. Bellamy broke away from Clarke's mouth and wetly kissed his way down to her neck, pushing any offending fabric out of his way. She was sucking in deep breaths, trying to catch her breath, when Bellamy tugged some skin on her collarbone between his teeth and bit softly and sucked at the same time, then breathed on it to cool it off afterwards. Clarke's back arched painfully and her hands moved to grip his lower back as a breathy noise somewhere between a mewl and a groan fell from her mouth.

"Bellamy." She gasped his name and was almost embarrassed by how high and desperate it sounded when he did the same thing on a different spot closer to her neck.

Clarke wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist, desperate for some kind of friction. She latched her lips onto his again before slowly and deliberately grinding her hips down onto him. Bellamy's mouth fell open and their lips broke apart as he gasped against her mouth, his hands clamping on tightly to her waist. Clarke's lips twitched into a small smile, and she did it again only this time when she pressed down against him she made a circular motion with her hips.

"Fuck, Clarke." He groaned, throwing his head back against the blanket and thrusting up against her. Clarke like the feeling of having the Great Bellamy Blake falling apart beneath her. Clarke became acutely aware of the growing hardness in his pants pressed between her legs, and even more heat seems to twist in her stomach. She was all of a sudden thrown onto her back and Bellamy was on her in seconds, bucking his hips against her. He buried his face in her shoulder and made a deep growling sound, before gripping her hips tightly to prevent her from sliding forward and snapped his hips forward again.

Clarke was surprised into a high-pitched moan and her fingernails started digging into his back for something to hold on to for all her life as he bucked his hips against her again, his clothed hardness sliding between her legs. A tiny, nagging thought finally slipped into her mind, one that she just wanted to ignore but couldn't force herself to.

"Bellamy… Bellamy, look at me." Clarke murmured, gripping his hair. Bellamy pulled his face from her shoulder and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Are you still drunk?" Clarke asked softly, meeting his eyes with her blue ones. He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and lowered his lips to her jaw, planting wet kisses here and there. Clarke tugged his hair gently and pulled his face back to hers and asked the question again but this time with her eyes. He didn't answer and lowered his gaze.

"Clarke…" He groaned against her mouth in frustration and when she didn't budge, he sighed heavily before lifting himself off of her. Clarke felt her heart sink in her chest, but then he flipped onto his side and dragged her towards him so that her back was against his chest, and he draped an arm securely around her waist. When they had settled down and Clarke thought he had gone to sleep, he whispered gruffly in her ear.

"Don't think that I will forget about this by tomorrow. I didn't drink that much."

She nodded slowly and gripped the arm he had around her waist. After he fell asleep with his face buried in her hair, she finally closed her eyes. She decided that she wasn't going to worry about any of the thoughts running through her head until tomorrow. She could just figure what just happened out tomorrow. And with that she let herself drift off to sleep.


	3. Frustration

**Rae's Note: I'll be updating as much as I can, but I might not be consistent at all times. I will try to update at least every other day though. Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing or just reading my story. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. :) **

Clarke shifted around someone's body and her mind started the slow process of waking itself up. Clarke started taking stock of her surroundings without opening her eyes yet, she was determined to delay that for as long as possible. She could tell she was outside from the slight breeze and could hear the splashing of water on rocks. Clarke suddenly remembered that they had gone on a trip to get seaweed and they had made camp next to the lake shore. She breathed in through her nose deeply and slowly released it, taking in the sweet smells of the morning: blooming flowers, fresh water, and cedar trees.

Then she felt someone else's warm breath tickle her neck and she suddenly realized that she was so tangled up with someone else's body that she was pretty sure it would be impossible to try to get up even if she tried. There was a leg firmly thrown over one of hers and resting between her two legs on the ground. The person's other leg was lost in the tangle of their limbs. An arm was draped over her stomach because she was lying on her back, and there were fingers gripping her hip as if someone would try to take her away from them. She could feel their head buried in her neck and noticed that one of her hands was thrown above her, lying on the ground, while her other one was gripping the person's shirt. Memories from last night all of sudden came crashing down on her and she had to force herself to breathe as everything came back.

"That is so cute." A voice whispered to her left. Clarke's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see that Jasper and Raven were looking at her and a still-sleeping Bellamy with looks that seemed to say something along the lines of "Ah-ha! Caught you." Clarke sprung into a sitting position the moment she saw them looking, Bellamy's arm dropping into her lap. Luckily the other two boys were still out cold and didn't see Bellamy's arm tighten around her waist and try to pull her back down against him. Raven noticed though and chuckled as Clarke sat back up, starting to disentangle her and Bellamy's legs. Bellamy was muttering something unintelligible in his sleep.

He definitely had a little too much last night.

"Bellamy…. Bellamy, wake up." Clarke said loudly, shaking his shoulder. He flipped onto his back with a groan, and his eyes peeled open.

Clarke was extremely nervous about how he would act after last night, but she noticed that he had a disoriented look on his face as he glanced over at her. His hair was unruly and seemed a lot curlier than normal as he ran his fingers through it. His eyes were just as blank and unreadable as they usually were.

"Why are you in my tent, Princess?" He asked gruffly, groaning as he clasped his head as if it hurt after he spoke. Clarke felt slightly relieved that he didn't seem to remember much, let alone where he was at, but she couldn't help but noticed the sharp pain in her chest that almost felt like disappointment. But that couldn't be right.

"Okay, you had way too much last night. Here start drinking some water." Jasper said, handing him a bottle that was filled to the brim with clear liquid. Bellamy seemed to just realize he was thirsty, and he grabbed it from Jasper, taking long swigs out of the bottle. Clarke looked away as she saw little streams of water trail down his throat and into his shirt. She needed to snap herself out of this, because she couldn't afford to let herself be dragged into the world of Bellamy Blake. Clarke had far more important things to worry about, such as hers and the rest of the camp's survival.

At that moment, Clarke decided that all this was nothing more than a physical attraction and that was something she could easily overcome. She did have actual feelings towards Finn, and she was able to get herself together and slowly let them drift away. If she could do that, then this thing with Bellamy, whatever it is, should be a piece of cake. She needed to stay focused so that she could keep herself and everyone else safe from the dangers of this new world they were in.

While Raven woke the other two boys up and had them pack up the stuff, Bellamy finished the water and seemed to be looking a lot better. He was taking in his surroundings, and Clarke watched as understanding flooded his face. He was starting to remember.

"You should go collect your seaweed now while we are packing up." Jasper said over his shoulder at her as he was packing up one of the bags. Clarke got up quickly from her spot sitting next to Bellamy, and dug through her bag until she found the container she had brought for the seaweed.

Clarke pulled up her pant legs and waded a little ways out into the water until she felt the feathery touch of seaweed gliding across her legs. She then started tugging large tuffs of it out of the lake bed, pulling off the roots before putting it in the container. When she had all the seaweed she could fit, she waded back to shore and put the container, now full of seaweed, back in her backpack.

Everyone else was already ready to go when Raven looked around at the small group to see if everyone was packed up. After deciding that everyone was ready, she trudged off into the forest. Clarke was moving to follow the group when she felt rough fingers grab her wrist and pull her back. Bellamy looked down at her with crinkled eyebrows as if he was thinking really hard about something.

"Did something happen last night?" He finally asked, looking at Clarke's face to watch her expression. She kept her features carefully blank as she answered.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about, Bellamy." She said quickly, hoping that he accepted her answer and just blamed whatever he thought he was remembering on the hangover.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Princess. I can remember enough." He growled in annoyance, and pulled down the collar of her shirt as if to make his point. Small, reddish-purple marks dotted the skin of her neck and collarbone, and she scrambled to push his hand away to pull her shirt back in place.

Clarke sighed and steeled herself against whatever might happen next, building high walls around her heart to protect herself.

"Nothing happened, Bellamy," She reasserted herself firmly before continuing. "We need to show the camp that we are a strong and capable leading unit. We can't afford to seem distracted."

Bellamy listened to her little speech and shook his head, his face hard and eyes unreadable.

"That's not what this is about, Princess." He argued, taking a step closer to her and watched with an amused expression as she stepped back away from him and crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself.

"Yes, it is. Now, we need to go find the group because they are probably far ahead of us by now." Clarke countered, turning to walk into the forest. An iron-hard grip grasped both of her upper arms, and Bellamy trapped her against a trunk of a tree.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you feel nothing towards me" He muttered, noticing her eyes fluttering close at how near he was. Clarke didn't think she could handle much more of his pushing, so she decided to try one last time to make him drop it. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, trying to look as convincing as possible.

"I don't have feelings for you, Bellamy." The lie sounded flimsy and fake even to her. Clarke saw his eyes darken and she could tell that he knew she was lying. He was wearing a hard, frustrated look on his face as he stared at her as if glaring menacingly at her would make her tell the truth.

Clarke whimpered softly when he suddenly leaned a few inches forward and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. When he let it go, she tried to press her lips fully against his hoping to get more, but he pulled back with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"Deny it all you want, Princess, but you know it's not true " Bellamy said, and glanced up when he heard someone calling his and Clarke's name.

He stepped away just in time because soon after, Raven trotted towards them through the woods. A relieved look crossed her sweat-covered face at the sight of them.

"What are you guys doing? Are you coming or not?" She huffed, sounding slightly annoyed. She glanced between Clarke's red face and Bellamy's passive one.

"Yes, we are. I just forgot something and had to come back." Clarke lied quickly and started walking through the woods ahead of Raven.

She was suddenly very angry at Bellamy. He was just toying with her emotions and she wasn't going to have it, because she knows that Bellamy doesn't care for any girl besides his sister. And she's not going to put herself through the trouble of having feelings for him.

The walk back to camp was a long and silent one. When they finally returned, Clarke holed herself up in the infirmary without so much as glancing in Bellamy's direction and kept herself busy for the rest of the day. In fact, she was so busy that she didn't have time to think about much else. But by the end of the day, she had heard countless rumors about everyone breaking the moonshine out tonight and she had even been asked by a few people to join them.

Clarke brushed off most of them, but did agree to go to a bonfire on the far side of camp with Jasper. When the sun had gone down past the horizon, Clarke stepped out of the drop ship and looked around. Festivities had already started and a few people seemed to sway on their feet as they laughed and joked with each other.

Clarke made her way across camp, smiling and nodding at a few people who acknowledged her. After a couple minutes of walking, she saw a massive bonfire blazing close to one edge of the wall that protected their camp. Clarke dissolved into the small group of people and strode up to Jasper, tapping on his shoulder. A huge grin formed on his face when he saw Clarke.

"Clarke! You decided to come." He said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to stay long." Clarke answered, and made her way over to one of the logs that had been pulled up next to the fire. She glanced around at the people that surrounded the flames and her body grew stiff as she noticed a group of people sitting in the corner.

Bellamy sat on a large log, his chest bare, and was surrounded by his inner circle which usually included a few girls of his harem that rotated in and out of the group and some of the older teenage boys. Clarke's eyes narrowed into slits as a girl she recognized as Harper sat down next to Bellamy and wrapped a hand around his upper arm, whispering something in his ear. Bellamy's expression didn't change and Clarke noticed that he glanced over at her with a smug expression on his face.

He could see the unhappiness on Clarke's face at the girl's close proximity to him. Clarke shook herself out of her trance and got up to walk towards a group of people standing a little ways away. She needed to find a distraction.

Clarke picked up a conversation with a tall, sand-haired boy who had cute dimples. She actually thought that he was quite interesting and listened wholeheartedly as he explained what happened to him the time the whole camp ate nuts that made them hallucinate.

"So, I was standing in the middle of the camp with no pants on and…" Clarke looked up at him questioningly when his voice trailed off and he seemed to be looking at someone over her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw Bellamy shooting the boy a dark look and slightly shaking his head when he knew he had the boy's attention. Clarke's face flushed with anger, and when she had turned back around the boy had turned skittish.

"You know what? I just remembered that I had to go do something. I'll see you later, Clarke." He stuttered before running off into the direction of a different bonfire.

Clarke huffed and stomped back to the log she had been sitting on before, putting her chin in one of her hands in frustration. There was no point trying to talk to any other boys when Bellamy was just going to run them off with his threatening glares. Someone sat on the log next to her and Clarke turned to see Harrison position himself extremely close to her. She winced as he patted her leg in greeting, a little too high for comfort. She suddenly felt extremely tired, and decided to go to her tent.

"Hey, Harrison. I was actually just going to bed, so I'll have to talk to you some other time." She spoke quickly when he tried to say something, and got up swiftly to head towards her tent.

She buried the nagging feeling in her chest and swept the flap at the entrance aside to enter her tent. Clarke was just taking off her shoes when someone else followed her in. She saw shaggy, blonde hair and her stomach wrenched.

"What are you doing in my tent, Harrison?" Clarke said slowly, trying to remember where she kept her small knife. Her fingers were trembling in dread and she was trying to decide if she should yell for someone or not.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Clarke." He said with a sickly sweet smile on his face. Clarke shuddered and panic flooded her mind.

**Rae: CLIFFHANGER! Hehehehe...**


	4. The Rescue

**Rae's Note: So, I wrote this chapter at like three in the morning, so if there is any grammar mistakes I apologize in advance. I started reading the book that the show is based off of and I think there might be some hope for us Bellarke shippers. But unfortunately the show is almost unrecognizable from the book, so I don't know if they are going to follow that part or not considering they hadn't followed much else. I will still hope anyway. I would like to thank everyone again for leaving reviews, I really appreciate them and I love them all. Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

Clarke forced herself to calm her breathing and think. She might just be completely overreacting and the thoughts flying through her mind telling her to run were wrong, but she still couldn't help but let her body tense when Harrison stepped closer. He kept his expression carefully blank and she couldn't see any of his intentions there. This scared her more than anything, not being able to read what a person was planning on doing. She took a deep even breath and lifted her hand to point at the entrance to her tent.

"It's late and I'm tired, Harrison, so if you could leave that would be great and I can talk to you about whatever it is tomorrow." She said evenly, surprising herself by how firm her voice sounded since she was sure that it would have been more flimsy in her mind. Harrison shook his head and took a step closer.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He growled, dropping whatever façade he carried around himself. Clarke watched as the walls that seemed to have been bridging in his actual emotions broke down, and an expression she could only describe as being sick crossed his face. Clarke's heart started hammering in her chest and her body prepared for an attack that she hoped wouldn't come.

But it did.

Harrison lunged forward, trying to wrap his arms around Clarke's body and pull her to the floor of her tent, but she dived out of his reach at just the right moment. Her feet finally got themselves under her and she tore out of her tent, running faster than she thought she had run in her entire life. Her survival instincts had kicked in and before she even knew where she was running to, with her bare feet hitting the cold ground, she noticed that she was sprinting towards the fire and everyone else.

She actually thought she was going to make it. She could already hear bright, animate voices coming from straight ahead of her, but a brick wall seemed to crash into her back and fling her to the ground. Clarke threw herself back and forth to try to break out of Harrison hold, but he pulled her to her feet and slammed her against a part of the wall. A knife had somehow materialized in his hand and was pressed against her throat. Clarke could feel her world narrow to only the feel of the sharp steel resting lightly against her skin. She made to scream, but Harrison was quick to slam a hand over her mouth.

"If you try to get away or scream for help, don't think I will hesitate to slit your throat." He whispered darkly. He had her hands pinned to her sides, and Clarke started to hope that he wouldn't make her surfer a painful death. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? To kill her.

When Clarke felt him shift his weight and the button of her pants pop open, panic slammed into her chest and she started thrashing around with all her strength. She managed to connect her knee to his stomach, but he barely budged, just groaning through the pain. This was not how she was going to go. She refused to die like this. Harrison pressed the knife roughly against her throat and she immediately stopped moving for fear of it cutting into her flesh.

He wrapped his fingers around her neck to replace the knife as it moved down and he used it to cut her shirt open up the front with a sharp ripping sound. Clarke tried to scream again, but she was cut off by Harrison's fist connecting with her jaw. Her vision went black for a second before she refocused them on Harrison. She could not let herself pass out. He was looking intently at the left side of her neck and shoulder, and knew he was studying the marks already made there.

"I knew there was something up with the way Bellamy was acting, but I didn't think that he was fucking the Princess." Harrison said to no one in particular, a dark chuckle falling from his throat.

A movement registered out of the corner of Clarke's eyes, and she watched with a tiny flower of hope blooming in her chest as another figure stepped out of the darkness.

**BELLAMY**

Bellamy ignored the girl that had attached herself to his hip and stared into the fire, glancing over at Clarke every so often. When the girl offered to come to his tent later that night, he made up some accuse about how he was tired and needed to sleep. The fact that he had brushed off a night of company vaguely startled him, but he brushed the thought away. As he gazed into the flames, Bellamy thought about when happened at the lake.

He would admit that he had a little too much of Jasper's moonshine, something he was planning to avoid tonight, and didn't remember much from the night before. But as Bellamy slowly got his wits about him that morning, flashes of memories slowly came back. He remembered Clarke's labored breathing beneath him, and the small sounds she would make in the back of her throat.

Though these tiny flashbacks weren't enough to tell him what exactly had happened the night before, they did tell him that _something_ had happened. The way Clarke's darting eyes would not quite meet his only confirmed his suspicion. He thought back to when she had tried to press her lips back against his when he had confronted her about it, and remembered the way her mouth seemed to taste like berries and sunshine at the same time. She was like nothing he had every experienced before, and he was hooked.

When he glanced up again, Bellamy noticed that Clarke had disappeared. He tried to tell himself that she had probably went off to her tent to go to sleep, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. He turned to Harper who was still sitting next to him and tapped on her shoulder.

"Where did Clarke go?" He asked, motioning with his hand to where she had been sitting just moments before. Harper glanced over at the log and shrugged.

"I think I saw her leave to go to her tent." She said, her eyes showing little interest.

"By herself?" Bellamy pressed, ignoring the slightly surprised look in Harper's eyes at his seriousness. Harper shook her head and tipped her head in the direction she saw them going.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I saw Harrison follow her in that direction." She answered, jumping slightly when Bellamy flew to his feet. He was starting to feel slightly uneasy and decided to go check on Clarke in her tent just to be sure that everything was okay.

Without glancing back or saying anything else, Bellamy walked swiftly in the direction that Harper had indicated. He was telling himself that Harrison's tent is probably in this direction too, when he heard a frantic scream that was abruptly cut off. Bellamy felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest and he broke into a jog, heading in the direction he thought that the scream had come from.

As he rounded a corner around a large tent, Bellamy suddenly froze in his steps. A few yards away, he saw that Harrison had someone pinned beneath him against a section of the wall and the glint of a knife in his hand as he pressed it to the person's throat. When Bellamy recognized the soft blonde hair and pale skin of the person trapped, white-hot rage bubbled up in his chest.

At that moment, all he saw was red.

**CLARKE**

Clarke's terrified, blue eyes connected with Bellamy's ice-hard, brown ones before she saw him fly forward and yank Harrison off of her, throwing him on the ground with back-breaking force. As soon as no one was holding up her weight, she slid to the ground and her cheek connected with the cool dirt, paralyzing fear and her shaking body making it impossible for her to stand on her own.

Before she had time to protest, Bellamy was on top of Harrison, raining blows down on his face and whatever other places he could reach. Harrison was trying to protect his face with his hands but that did little to deter the punches that were being thrown at him. Clarke saw the detached look on Bellamy's face and knew that if she didn't stop him that he wouldn't stop at all.

"Bellamy." She managed to wheeze out. She saw with relief that Bellamy faltered, turning his head to look over at her. She used that moment to grab one of his wrists and try to tug Bellamy off of Harrison.

Bellamy didn't even budge. He looked down at Harrison with contempt to make sure he wasn't able to run away before he lifted himself off of him and knelt down next to Clarke. Clarke sucked in a breath when Bellamy's fingers wrapped around her jaw and tilted it back and forth to survey her face, looking for any injuries.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked with a low, dangerous voice. Clarke shook her head and watched in dismay as his eyes trailed down, locking onto her ripped shirt and her opened jeans. She saw Bellamy's jaw clench and his hands form fists again before he tried to move towards Harrison's bloody and whimpering figure on the ground. Clarke grabbed his hand and tried to keep him from stepping any closer.

"You got here before he could do anything, Bellamy." She protested, dragging herself into a sitting position. She hooked the fingers on her other hand around one of the belt loops on his pants and used both of her holds to try to hold him back.

"I don't care, Princess. He still deserves to die." He growled, though he did stop and look down at her when he heard her sniffle. The situation's weight had finally fallen heavily on Clarke and her eyes had started to water, the fear of what could have happened falling on her chest.

She saw Bellamy's eyes lose their hardness as he knelt down in front of her. Clarke flew forward and wrapped her arms around Bellamy, her head burying itself where his neck met his shoulder. His body stiffened for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned his face into her hair. Clarke was shaking uncontrollably and she suddenly realized how cold she was.

"Can you stand?" Bellamy asked, moving his hands to grip her hips just in case she needed help standing. Clarke shook her head. She was still feeling shaky and didn't think she could keep her legs steady enough to hold all her weight.

She felt Bellamy's arms wrap around her lower back and under her knees before he swept her up against his chest and stood fluidly.

"She just saved your life, Harrison. Now, I want you to get the hell out of my camp and never come back before I change my mind and decide to put a bullet between your eyes." Bellamy said loud enough for Harrison to hear, his voice dangerously calm.

Clarke watched with amusement as Harrison stumbled to his feet and took off towards the gate, his feet barely holding him up. She was jolted back to attention when Bellamy started walking off into the darkness in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" She asked with her voice still sounding a little too fragile for her comfort. She didn't want him to see her like this even after what just happened. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and she couldn't help but breath in the scent of him.

"My tent. You're staying there tonight." He answered gruffly, and shifted his direction towards his tent when it came into view. Clarke tensed and started squirming in his arms. She didn't think she could trust herself being in the same tent as him and she was definitely not comfortable staying in the bed that he had fucked pretty much every girl in camp on.

"No! I-I just want to go back to my own tent. I'll be fine." She assured him, feeling nervousness tighten her stomach.

"I don't care, Princess. You're staying with me and that's it." He said with a final tone in his voice. Clarke was kind of relieved to not have to stay by herself tonight, but she would have much preferred not to have Bellamy as her company. Clarke sighed with defeat as Bellamy carried them through the entrance of his tent and settled her down on his bed.

Clarke tensed awkwardly at the feel of the furs that covered his bed, and she almost thought she could smell the scent of all the other girls that had been there before her. She pushed the thought out of her mind and watched with wide eyes as Bellamy peeled the shirt that he was wearing over his head. Clarke averted her eyes carefully and, finally feeling like she could stand, stood carefully. Bellamy ran his hand through his hair before throwing himself onto the bed and laid his head on one of the arms he had laying above him on the pillow.

"You can put one of my shirts on if you don't want to sleep in that." He said casually, indicating the clothes she had been wearing all day and a bag in the corner she assumed held his clothes. Clarke walked over to a bag, pulling out one of his shirts, and looked at him expectantly until he covered his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

Clarke pulled off her clothes quickly and tugged his oversized shirt onto her frame, all the while watching Bellamy carefully to make sure he wasn't peaking. When she was finished, only wearing his shirt and her undergarments, she walked swiftly to his bed and pulled the covers over her, keeping a safe distance between his body and hers.

"You can open your eyes now." She said stiffly and watched as he uncovered his eyes and yawned. She gazed at him carefully and remembered that she hadn't really thanked him for what he had done for her yet.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered, and looked at him as he turned to her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"No problem, Princess." He said before turning on his side, facing her, and closed his eyes. Clarke jumped a little when she felt an arm circling her waist and pulled her softly into Bellamy.

"You better be here when I wake up." Bellamy whispered against her ear. Clarke didn't answer and soon enough she felt Bellamy's soft breathes against her neck become steady and regular as he fell asleep.

Clarke felt a certain tender feeling swelling in her chest, and like usual she buried it deep inside her. She sighed and knew that she would be leaving his tent before he woke up in the morning, but let herself fall asleep contently in his arms.

**Rae: What do you guys think? Do you think Clarke is going to give in soon? What about Bellamy? Do you think he has real feelings for Clarke unlike every other girl he's been involved with?**


	5. Turning Point

**Rae's Note: Hi, everyone! I've seriously been loving everyone's reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. So to show my thanks, I decided to update a little earlier than I was planning. Enjoy!**

Clarke woke with a start, sweat covering her body and a scream almost leaving her lips. A nightmare had torn through her sleep and she tried to shake away the traces of it that seemed to cling to her skin and wrap itself in her hair. Early morning light pierced through the tent, but Clarke could tell it was too early for anyone to be awake by the gray tint it seemed to have. She turned over with a groan and collided with Bellamy's sleep form. He had flipped onto his back in the middle of the night and Clarke took a second to look at his face that was strangely peaceful in his sleep. It had lost all of its hardness and his features were noticeably softer than they were when he was awake.

She didn't want people seeing her leaving his tent later that morning, so she decided the only way to keep people from thinking something was going on between the two was to make sure they didn't see her creeping out. Clarke slowly lifted herself off the bed, but she hesitated for a second as she looked back down at Bellamy. In that moment of weakness, she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his cheek before pulling herself out of his bed. When she immerged in the early morning light, Clarke blinked her eyes, yawning, and stretched her body like a cat. The empty and silent camp felt strange to her since she was used to it being full of bodies and voices.

Clarke slowly made her way across camp and picked up some rations for breakfast before heading in the direction of the drop ship. People were already starting to file out of their tents and begin their morning activities. A few of them waved at or greeted Clarke as she made her way along and she answered them politely. She almost made it to drop ship when she heard Bellamy's voice bellow across camp.

"CLARKE!" He yelled, and she scurried behind a tent right before he came around the corner, walking swiftly in the direction of the drop ship. She breathed in relief when he didn't notice her. Clarke certainly wasn't ready to be dealing with an agitated Bellamy this early in the morning and she tried not to notice how he seemed to know exactly where she would go.

When she saw him leave the drop ship and trudge off in a different direction, Clarke hurried into the sick bay. She was put to work soon after that with several kids coming in to see her. One had a fever the Clarke couldn't do much for besides to recommend rest and plenty of fluids. Several others came in with an array of cuts and burns.

Sometime in the late morning, Octavia pushed away the flap at the entrance and walked over to stand next to Clarke who was patching up a cut on a boy's leg.

"My brother's looking for you, Clarke. He doesn't seem too happy." She said casually, lifting herself up to sit by the boy who looked at her awkwardly. Being the King of Camp's brother sure did repel the boys in camp.

"Is your brother ever happy?" Clarke answered with a slight smile pulling at the corner of her mouth and looked over to see an amused expression on Octavia's face.

"Rarely." Octavia answered with a chuckle.

When Clarke finished bandaging the boy up, she patted his knee to tell him he was good to leave. A few other people were standing around inside the drop ship doing random things, but she mostly thought they were there just to get out of the intense heat of the sun outside. Clarke was turning to say something to Octavia when the tent flap flew open violently and a fuming Bellamy stomped in.

"Everyone out. Now!" He shouted, pointing over to the door and latching his eyes onto Clarke. All the people immediately dropped what they were doing and hurried their way to the exit, giving Bellamy a wide girth. Clarke thought she would try to escape with the rush of people, but a calloused hand clamped down on her upper arm.

"Not you, Princess." Bellamy whispered darkly, and held her still till everyone left the room. Clarke glanced up at his face and noticed that his pupils were blown wide with anger. When they were alone, Bellamy finally dropped her arm and she stepped a little bit away from him.

"You left." He said simply. His voice was dangerously calm and he took a slow step towards her. Clarke fumbled for an accuse until she finally found one.

"They couldn't see me leaving your tent." She muttered softly, though she managed to keep her voice steady. Clarke kept herself rooted to her spot as he stalked closer and prevented herself from whimpering when he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair and yank her face forward. He was standing so close that Clarke could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and she felt a shiver run down her spine when he held her face so close to his that she could feel his breath against her mouth.

"I don't care what any of them think." Bellamy whispered harshly, his lips slightly running across hers as he spoke. Clarke trembled slightly and forced herself to remember that they both should care how the others saw them, before all thoughts were yanked out of her mind when Bellamy started planting rough kisses down her jaw and moved to push her body up against a wall.

Her breathing picked up and she became painfully aware of every place where there skin touched. Clarke let her head fall back against the wall when Bellamy yanked her jacket off and let it fall to the floor. She tried to wrap her mind around what was happening, but couldn't think straight with Bellamy's lips sucking and biting down her neck and onto her collarbone. Clarke finally gave up on attempts at reasoning and wound her fingers in Bellamy's hair. He must have felt her mood changing and resolve crumbling because he leaned up, bringing his face away from her neck and pushing his mouth roughly into hers.

Clarke responded immediately and parted her lips slightly to let his tongue glide in. Her lips followed his as Bellamy leaned down and picked Clarke up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She tugged slightly on his hair until he pulled his head back slightly to let their lips part, and started sprinkling kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Table." She murmured, indicating the table pushed against the wall a few feet away that the boy and Octavia had been sitting on earlier. Bellamy seemed to understand and stumbled quickly over to the table, dropping Clarke down on top of it and moving his body between her parted legs. Clarke made quick work of his shirt and threw it on the ground next to her discarded jacket before reattaching her lips to Bellamy's. She shivered when she felt his hands grab her hips and yank her closer to him, his chest flush against hers.

Clarke suddenly didn't like how little of her skin was against his, so she broke their lips apart and pulled away from him slightly to lift her shirt over her head. She grew nervous when she realized that she wasn't slim like the girls she usually saw Bellamy with, and instead she had soft curves that made her look more delicate than she actually was. She heard Bellamy groan before she was pushed back onto the table and her back came in contact with the cool metal as he started raining kissing down her chest and onto her stomach.

"God, Clarke," He murmured against her skin, "You're beautiful."

Clarke's eyes fluttered close at his words and white-hot heat poured into her stomach that was too hard to ignore. She murmured Bellamy's name desperately and he looked up at her face before nodding in understanding. Her breath hitched in her throat as he fumbled to undo the button on her pants. He moved his body forward and was leaning over her, his teeth scraping along her neck, when he slid her pants down her legs. Clarke felt every inch of fabric run over her skin, and she didn't notice as her legs closed on their own volition as if they felt her nervousness themselves. Bellamy had a hand on her thigh, trying to pull her legs apart, when he murmured into Clarke's mouth.

"You're going to have to spread your legs for me, Princess." He said, his voice sounding oddly strained. Clarke immediately relaxed her legs and separated them slightly. She whimpered against Bellamy's mouth as one of his hands trailed down her stomach and past the lining of her underwear. Just as his thumb connected with the most sensitive skin on her body and her back arched as pleasure flooded over her someone came crashing into the tent.

"Clarke! Finn was taken by the Gr-"Jasper came to a lurching stop as Bellamy spun around with a wicked expression on his face, his body shielding Clarke from view. Clarke gasped slightly in shock and laid her head on Bellamy's back to hide her face.

"Get the fuck out." Bellamy growled. Clarke winced as Jasper turned on his heels and fled the drop ship. She felt Bellamy relax and turn slowly back to her. Clarke had already dropped off the table and was moving to gather her clothes, hearing Bellamy do the same thing over her shoulder.

When they both were fully dressed, Clarke turned to Bellamy.

"We shouldn't have done that." She said quietly, ignoring the painful tug in her chest at her words. During those few minutes, she felt a warm, soft feeling wash over her that she had also gotten the night before when Bellamy had pulled her into his bed, and it scared her.

"To hell we shouldn't have! Look at me, Princess." Bellamy argued, reaching out for her. Clarke carefully avoided his gaze and side-stepped him, leaving the tent with him close at her heels. She slowed to a stop when she saw that chaos that had taken over the camp in the few minutes they were away. People were rushing around everywhere, grabbing weapons and shouting at each other.

"Everyone calm the hell down!" Bellamy yelled from over her shoulder, and immediately all the kids stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"Someone tell me what happened." He said as he walked down the ramp and onto the ground, flattening his wild hair on his way. Jasper hurried forward and was explaining to him loud enough for Clarke to hear.

"Finn was tracking something in the woods with some others, and they said before they could do anything he was dragged up a tree by a Grounder." Jasper said, stumbling over his words as his shifted nervously between him and Clarke. Clarke gave him a reassuring smile and watched as Bellamy patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him. Jasper visibly relaxed.

"Miller! Round up a few people for a search party. We're going after Finn." Bellamy was shouting orders left and right, people scrambling around him to do his deeds.

Clarke felt desperation claw at her and she rushed after Bellamy, pushing people out of her way. He had walked swiftly off somewhere and as soon as she had gotten everyone out of her way, he had disappeared. By the time she finally got her wits about her, a search party had appeared by the gate with Bellamy at the lead. Clarke stumbled over to him and grabbed onto one of his arms, ignoring the looks of the others.

"I'm going with you." Clarke insisted, wincing at the hardened look on Bellamy's face as he turned to her. She suddenly regretted what she had said back at the drop ship. She had just been trying to protect herself.

"No you're not, _Princess_. If you end up dying, we all will, too." Bellamy said indifferently, emphasizing a little too much disdain on the word "Princess". Clarke flinched slightly, and the need to fix what she had done tore through her body. She looked up at Bellamy and let the fear and care for him seep into her eyes just for a second before she sealed herself back up. Bellamy caught it though.

"Please, Bellamy." She whispered, ignoring the fact that all the attention of the ten or so others who were going on the mission was on them. She saw the steely expression on Bellamy's face falter.

"I'll be fine, Princess." He said, before pressing his lips on her cheek quickly and turning away, his face hardening back into his usual mask. He indicated for the others to start moving, and just like that they had disappeared into the forest.

Clarke sighed, and turned around to see a group of people that included Raven and Octavia staring at her with startled looks on their faces.

**Rae: Let me know what you guys are thinking. :)**


	6. Stay With Me

**Rae's Note: I would just like to say that I love all you guys (I hope its not too soon lol). Your reviews are amazing and I appreciate everyone whose followed or favorited my story. This chapter took me a while to write because I couldn't seem to figure out how I wanted to end it until it finally came to me. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

Clarke looked at all the startled faces and winced internally. She shouldn't have made a scene in front of all the other teens, but she couldn't quite make herself care. She drew her body back up to its full height and lifted her chin.

"It was just friendly, everyone. Now, get back to your jobs." Clarke shouted steadily and reassuringly. That seemed to satisfy everyone because the surprised looks on everyone's faces dissolved away, and the group dispersed whispering to each other about how at least Clarke and Bellamy don't hate each other anymore. Clarke tried her best to avoid the stares that Raven and Octavia were throwing at her and skirted them to find a drink of water she so desperately needed. But it turned out that they weren't going to be so easy on her. Clarke felt a slender hand grab her wrist and gently hold her back.

"Clarke, just hold on a second." Octavia begged when Clarke tried to continue her path to the tent where they kept the rations. Clarke sighed deeply and took a calming breath before turning to face Octavia. It seemed that Raven had disappeared into the tent that she worked day and night in to create more bullets, grenades, and other devices that would help protect them against an attack by the Grounders. Clarke finally looked directly at Octavia and prepared herself for an interrogation.

"Something is going on between you and my brother." Octavia said firmly. It wasn't a question and there was no hint of uncertainness in Octavia's voice. She stated it like it was a well-known fact and that Clarke would be stupid to deny it. That's didn't stop Clarke though.

"There is nothing going on between your brother and me, Octavia. We just respect each other as leaders and that's all." Clarke asserted calmly, keeping her expression as serious as she could. There was no way that she was going to let the camp find out that anything had happened between Bellamy and her. Not that anything had. The lie seemed to burn across Clarke's mind and she had to keep herself from wincing.

"That's bullshit, Clarke! You know it just as much as I do. I know my brother, and I know he doesn't go all soft like that just to be friendly. Especially to a girl that isn't me." Octavia's voice was rising dangerously high, and Clarke had to shush her before anyone heard their conversation. Nervous sweat was starting to gather at Clarke's temples and she ran the back of her hand over her forehead to brush it all away.

"Look, Octavia. Just please…" Clarke's trembling voice trailed off when she couldn't find the right words to say. This troubled her immensely considering she always seemed to know what to say at any given point in time. Luckily, Octavia's stormy expression calmed and her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You're scared. Aren't you, Clarke?" She whispered in amazement as if she couldn't quite believe that the Ice Princess that Clarke seemed to be around all the other teens besides her closest friends was faltering. Clarke shook her head, but even she could tell she wasn't exactly being convincing.

"My brother isn't Finn, you know?" Octavia whispered soothingly, reaching out to touch her arm. Clarke let her much to her surprise, but when she spoke there was a slight hardness to her tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Finn just slept with two of girls in this camp while Bellamy has pretty much fucked all of them." Clarke said bitterly, unconsciously admitting her worst fear to Octavia. That Bellamy was going to be exactly like Finn, if not worse. Octavia narrowed her eyes dangerously at Clarke.

"I will admit that my brother has gotten around, but he didn't lead any of them girls to think that he had feelings for them, Clarke. And just in case you haven't noticed, there haven't been any girls in his tent for over a week now." Octavia argued angrily before storming off. Clarke didn't turn to see where she was going; she was too busy trying to calm the tornado of thoughts that were spirally around her head.

He hadn't been sleeping with any of those girls even before the thing that happened at the lake. Clarke pushed all thoughts of Bellamy out of her mind and decided that she needed to keep herself busy to distract herself. Flashes of shaggy, black hair and brown eyes that made her want to melt into a puddle were burned into the insides of her eyelids as Clarke blinked. Clarke hurried to her tent to grab a change of clothes before she made her way to the gate and pushed it open, stepping out into the forest that was flooded with midday light.

Clarke took a second to marvel at the beautiful green leaves and undergrowth that was dotted with golden light before heading towards the stream that wasn't too far from the camp. It was used by the vast majority of the teenagers to bathe regularly and sometimes you would see large clumps of them in the waters just swimming peacefully in its clear, cold water. Clarke sometimes would come here and take a bath even though she didn't need one, because sometimes she felt as if the water didn't just wash away the dirt and grime off her body but also the troubles that clogged her mind. When she reached the bubbling stream that looked golden with the light reflecting off of it, Clarke climbed onto a large, flat rock that overlooked one of the deeper parts of the stream. She peeled off her dirty clothes and slipped into some shorts that had once been a pair of pants that had been cut to accommodate the warm weather, but didn't bother putting the tank top over her bra. Clarke stretched out on the rock and let her skin soak in the sunlight that seemed to rain down from the sky.

She didn't realize that she was slipping off to sleep until it was too late.

Clark was jolted awake by a vivid nightmare that had replayed the night Harrison had attacked her, but Bellamy hadn't been there to stop him. She was taking in frantic breathes and sweat was rolling down her body, collecting at her lower back. Clarke jumped to her feet suddenly when she realized that it was almost dark out. She must have been sleeping for hours. The water was icy cold when she finally slipped out of her clothes and dived into the stream for a quick bath.

After taking a few minutes to wash away all of the sweat and dirt that always seemed to cling to her body, Clarke pulled her clothes back on and gathered up the dirty ones she had been wearing. On her way back to the camp, night had fully fallen over the woods and she could see stars sprinkling the night sky through the gaps between the trees. When she had finally entered the camp and had started making her way to her tent to put her dirty clothes away, yelling had erupted in front of the gate.

"Clarke, we need you!" Someone was yelling with panic clearly showing through their voice. Clarke hurried to her tent and threw her clothes down before jogging towards the sound of the voices.

What she saw when she reached the gate caused her steps to falter. The search party had returned with an extremely healthy looking Finn, but Monroe was dragging along a limping figure with black hair and light brown skin coated with sweat. Clarke's heart skipped a beat and she hurried over to Monroe, Bellamy's head rising to smile at her when he saw Clarke coming closer.

"Hi, Princess. Did you miss me?" He said casually as if he couldn't barely walk and blood wasn't pouring out of a wound in his side Clarke couldn't see yet. Clarke ignored him and wrapped a firm arm around his waist as Monroe shifted Bellamy's weight onto Clarke. Bellamy busied himself with messing with Clarke's damp hair, loss of blood must be making him delirious, while she slowly peeled the bloodied shirt from his side to see that a knife had sliced through the very edge of his hip. She sighed with relief when she noticed it couldn't have hit anything vital.

"Am I going to live?" He asked with mock seriousness. Clarke tried to ignore that no one in the search party had moved and were staring at the duo, Finn especially. She noticed that his jaw was clenching and unclenching as he watched Bellamy weave his fingers into Clarke's hair.

"Unfortunately." Clarke said jokingly, before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and started half carrying- half dragging him towards the drop ship. Bellamy had started showing the first signs of pain since he got back to camp. The arm he had around Clarke's shoulders was gripping her arm almost painfully hard and with every step they took a small groan would fall from his lips. A group of people were following them as they made their way across camp that included Octavia, Raven, Finn, a few of Bellamy's inner circle, and much to Clarke's disgust, a few girls from his harem that were feigning mock panic at his state of injury.

When Clarke finally helped Bellamy into the drop ship, she had him take off his shirt and lie down on the table that was pushed against the wall. Clarke tried to ignore the images that flooded her head at the sight of that table. Scarlette, having finally heard about Bellamy's injuring, scurried in to help Clarke with an apologetic look on her face. Clarke just smiled at her and indicated for Scarlette to bring her some moonshine, seaweed, supplies for stitches, and a bandage.

As Clarke stood over Bellamy to disinfect the wound in his side that looked a lot worse than it was with moonshine, his hand moved to grip a handful of her shirt that was over her lower back. She hesitated for a second before pouring just a slight amount of moonshine over the deep cut. At the first contact of the moonshine on his skin, Bellamy groaned through his teeth clenched shut and his head fell back against the table.

"Stop! You're hurting him." One of girls from Bellamy's harem exclaimed rushing forward. Before she could get too close, Miller grabbed hold of her and started pulling her out of the tent.

"Get them all out of here." Clarke said harshly, indicating the rest of the small group cowering in the corner. She didn't even bother looking at them as the rest of the other males moved to pull them out too. Clarke couldn't help but noticed a few of them throw the word "Bitch," at her.

"Is that jealousy I see on that pretty face of yours, Princess?" Bellamy said weakly, still managing to be an asshole in his current state. Clarke had already started pulling thread through his skin to stitch his skin back together before she answered.

"In your dreams." She shot back at him with a small smile playing at her lips. Clarke heard Octavia make a sound in the back of her throat and she looked over to see Bellamy's sister giving her a pointed look. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully though she was glad that Octavia didn't seem to be hostile anymore.

"So, what exactly happened out there? If Finn was captured by Grounders, why is he so unscathed." Clarke directed the questions to no one in particular as she focused on making clean, neat stitches on his side. Bellamy had let go of her shirt and had slipped his hand past her tank top where it now rested against the skin of her back. Clarke ignored his playfulness and looked over her shoulder to see if someone was going to answer her. Finn was not flat out glaring at Bellamy now, and Clarke immediately turned her gaze on someone else for the answer. Luckily, Raven picked up the slack because she must have already been told the story, obviously trying to ignore Finn's possessiveness of Clarke.

"It turned out that Lincoln had gotten to Finn before we could, and had managed to save him from the three or so Grounders that were keeping him from running until more backup arrived. He sent him back out into the woods where the search party ended up finding him." Raven told the story fluidly, and when she finished she turned an angry glare on Finn. The tension in the room was tangibly rising.

"Then how did this happen?" Clarke asked to try to distract everyone, indicating the now completely stitched wound in Bellamy's side. This time Bellamy answered, his voice sounding more drained and tired than it had a moment before.

"On the way back, we were attacked by another group of the bastards. Everyone else was able to get away without any problems, but one of the Grounders managed to throw a well-aimed knife at me." He explained. Bellamy must have noticed Finn staring at him with a stormy expression on his face because his hand had slipped down lower, some of his fingers pushing slightly past the waistline of Clarke's pants. The angry tension in the room had almost gotten to be too much to bear. Clarke pretended to be studying his wound more closely so that she could lean forward and whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, starting to spread seaweed over the wound to keep him from getting an infection. Clarke heard him huff angrily.

"He acts like he owns you or something." He whispered angrily, his grip on her back tightening.

"Is that jealousy I see on that pretty face of yours, Bellamy?" Clarke asked smugly, starting to apply a bandage after her work was done. She practically felt Bellamy roll his eyes at her before she pushed herself away from the table and announced that she was done.

"Okay, everyone out now. Bellamy needs to rest." She announced, glad to get rid of all the tension in the room. Finn immediately turned and marched out of the tent with Raven close at his heels. Octavia hesitated for a moment, looking at Clarke with a knowing smirk on her face that so much resembled Bellamy's, before she too left the tent. When the flap stilled behind her, Clarke busied herself with gathering some pillows and blankets that were littered around the drop ship floor.

After she had enough, Clarke made a soft pallet in the corner of the room and helped Bellamy move to lay on it. He limped painfully along until he dropped himself onto the blankets and leaned his head against the small mountain of pillows behind him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She heard him mumble, almost too quiet to hear. She looked up at his face to see him staring at her intently, his face an unreadable mask like usually. Clarke was tempted to say no, to just leave and return to her own tent. But she knew she couldn't do that with him having asked.

"Sure, Bellamy." She said quietly, before grabbing two blankets and laid one over Bellamy and the other one over herself.

"Don't try to move in the middle of the night, or you might rip your stitches." Clarke warned him gently, settling herself down in the covers next to Bellamy. She had left a little patch of emptiness between them just to be sure she didn't roll into him like she had the last time and hurt him somehow.

"You're killing me, Princess." He muttered before he turned his head and closed his eyes. Clarke listened as his breathes became soft and regular. Right before she went to sleep, Clarke let her head fall onto Bellamy's shoulder and bury her face in his shirt.

**Rae: Any thoughts? **


	7. The Escape

**Rae's Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to babysit and those kids leave no time for anything else but to watch them like your life depends on it. Knowing them, your life probably does depend on it. Anyway, I'm going to try to update twice today, so keep your eyes peeled for an update. This was more of a filler chapter that leads up to the next one which is definitely more important to the story. Tell me what you guys think after you finish reading.**

Clarke woke with a groan and her eyes peeled open past the sleep that still coated her mind. Memories came flooding back to her and she remembered that she had stayed in the drop ship with Bellamy the night before. She looked over and saw that his head was resting against the pillows, his face turned towards hers in sleep. His lips were slightly parted and his face was unusually peaceful. When Clarke shifted her weight slightly to ease the ache in her back, she noticed that one of Bellamy's hands was gripping her right thigh. She didn't remember falling asleep with it like that. Suddenly, the thought of Bellamy's wound flashed across her mind and she shook his shoulder lightly.

"Bellamy…" She half-whispered, trying to shake him gently awake. Clarke watched as his eyelashes fluttered open to reveal soft, brown eyes. She almost did a double take at the lack of hardness and indifference in their warm depths, but the walls were already starting to reform as Bellamy slowly woke himself up.

"What is it, Princess?" He muttered, his already low voice sounding gravelly with sleep. Clarke tried to ignore the way it sent pulses of heat into the bottom of her stomach. She pulled herself up into a kneeling position and looked carefully at Bellamy's face.

"I need to check your stitches." She explained, noticing that light was already filtering in through the flap at the entrance and that it had probably been hours since she had patched him up. Clarke tried not to pay attention to the fact that the hand that had been gripping her thigh as they slept had been moved to the back of her upper leg and was resting there innocently. Bellamy nodded his head in consent and slowly rolled onto his side, air hissing between his teeth, so that Clarke had better access to the cut.

It felt extremely awkward to Clarke to be looking down at Bellamy, even if he was laying down, since it was usually him that was towering over her. She also didn't ignore the fact that the Great Bellamy Blake was letting her in a position that gave her an advantage over him, with him letting Clarke examine a part of him that was obviously causing him pain. Clarke couldn't help but think it was like having a lion lay down in front of her in a position where it couldn't defend itself. She pushed those distracting thoughts out of her mind and gently started peeling away his shirt from the bandage, casually letting her eyes slip to the toned shape of his bronze stomach when she was sure he wasn't looking.

She pulled back the bandage and examined the stitches with a critical eye. There seemed to no sign of infection, irritation, or swelling.

"You're looking good." Clarke said finally, regarding his wound.

"Don't I always?" Bellamy said with a smirk playing on his lips. Clarke shook her head at him and rolled her eyes though she had an amused expression her face. She walked herself into that one.

She applied a new coat of seaweed paste over his stitches before she covered it with a new bandage. When she finished, Clarke sighed and had started to stand when Bellamy grabbed her hand, pulling her back down on top of him. Clarke just managed to twist herself so that she didn't hit any part of him as her knees hit the ground, one on either side of his thighs. Clarke realized he must have planned for that to happen.

"Bellamy." She said, throwing a warning at him through the tone in her voice. Clarke had let herself slip too many times over the past couple of days, let the warm feeling she got around Bellamy fill her chest too many times. Bellamy's hand moved to her hips and pulled her closer to him though he was careful to make sure she didn't make contact with his side. When he heard her warning, a dangerous glint ignited it his eyes that Clarke knew that he got when he wasn't going to follow the rules or listen to what someone had told him.

"What, Princess?" He asked with a sly expression on his face as his head dipped down to gently nip at the skin on her collarbone. Without her permission, Clarke's body responded as if it recognized Bellamy's touch and her hands lifted for one to grip his shoulder to support her while the other rested on the nape of his neck, her fingers slowly weaving into his thick hair.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this." She said, meaning for it to sound more firm, but the words changed on her lips as Bellamy had nuzzled her head up so that he had access to her throat that he was now pressing open-mouth kisses into. When she started making content sounds in the back of her throat, Bellamy's hands crept up from Clarke's hips and started skimming over the skin under her shirt, leaving a burning trail from her stomach, over the curve of her hips, and down her spine.

"I think we should." He growled into her throat when a red blush that made her look so deliciously innocent crept up into her face when he started pushing his hands down the back of her pants. Clarke had to brace herself against the wall behind Bellamy to keep herself upright.

"You're hurt, Bellamy, and you're supposed to be resting." Clarke said with a final tone, though it was a gentle one, and pulled herself out of his grasp. His arms seemed to trail up after her as if they couldn't stand letting her go.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Bellamy said carefully with an undertone in his voice and a glint in his eyes that alerted Clarke to the fact that he was alluding to more than what just happened a few seconds ago. She could somehow sense that what he was really trying to say was whether or not she would stop trying to run away from whatever feelings she might have.

Clarke stood in front of him and couldn't help but think that this is it. This is the moment where she either decides to continue and in doing so accepts the fact that she has feelings for him, or end this all now because she's too scared that her past will creep up on her again. Clarke knew she wasn't a fearless girl, but she also knew that she couldn't let fear cripple her anymore. For once in her life, she decided to throw caution to the wind.

"No, it's not over." She said quietly, silently promising that she wasn't going to run anymore but also that she couldn't promise much more than that. Bellamy sported a careful smile, if it could even be called that since it looked more like his lips were just slightly raised, that didn't give too much away. Clarke nodded and left the tent as an end to the conversation

Over the next few days, Clarke was so busy with taking care of the camp and leading all the other teens that she didn't have much time to go visit Bellamy. Octavia was watching Bellamy and changing his bandages since she was only person besides Clarke that he would let touch him anywhere near the wound. When it was finally time to take out the stitches, Clarke went into the sick bay for the first time since that first morning she had woken up next to him. The moment Bellamy saw Clarke, the air in the room noticeably shifted which didn't go unnoticed by Octavia or Scarlette.

Clarke walked over to Bellamy and lifted up his shirt without hesitation, not a single reaction from him, while Octavia and Scarlette were standing there and staring in amazement. He would always throw a fit if they touched it without warning since it was still extremely sore. The only reason he let Scarlette near it at all was because Clarke and Octavia had coaxed him into letting her look at it every once in a while.

"How's it feeling?" Clarke asked softly, running her fingers gently over the area surrounding the stitches. Bellamy stiffened slightly and murmured her name as warning that it hurt. That was another thing that shocked the two spectators; Bellamy hadn't immediately lashed out at the pain.

"It's better." He said slowly as if he didn't really know what to say to explain how the injury had changed over the past week or so. Clarke nodded in understanding before taking out a pair of surgical scissors from her back pocket that she had collected earlier and lined it up with the first stitch.

"I'm going to start now." She warned, bracing her other hand on his hip. She had gotten out three of the stitches with little reaction from Bellamy, but when she arrived to the middle ones his head dropped against her shoulder as if he needed to concentrate more on not making his pain obvious than keeping himself upright. Clarke didn't flinch, though it did surprise her, and she quickly finished up the rest of the stitches, pulling them from his skin.

Clark looked at the wound carefully and saw pink, tender skin that was in the process of healing in the place where a deep gash used to be. She put a bandage over it without any seaweed paste just to keep it covered since the stitches had just come out.

"You're finished. Do you want to try to stand?" Clarke asked, taking hold of his arm when he suddenly started pushing himself off the table. She could only imagine how Bellamy of all people would feel being caged up and unable to move for so long. His feet touched the ground slowly and he carefully started lowering his weight onto his feet. When he was able to stand upright, Clarke watched attentively as he took a few steps forward and turned around to nod at her.

"I can walk fine. I think it should be okay for me to get out there." Bellamy said, obviously trying to keep the question out of his voice. She could tell that he didn't want to look like he was asking permission in front of the others. Clarke sighed at the way he was guarding his pride so carefully, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're free to go. Just don't do anything too strenuous, Bellamy." She said matter-of-factly before she watched him limp out of the drop ship and into the light for the first time in a couple weeks. Scarlette scurried out behind him whispering something about meeting a boy for lunch, but Octavia stayed behind and grabbed Clarke's arm when she tried to leave. Clarke looked back at her to see her sporting a pleading look on her face. That never meant anything good.

"What do you want, Octavia?" Clarke asked wearily.

"I'm going to sneak out this afternoon, and I just wanted to make sure someone knew where I had gone so Bellamy doesn't throw a complete fit." Octavia said simply without a trace of doubt in her voice. She looked Clarke firmly in the eye as she waited for her to say something.

"Why are you even telling me this? What if I decide to go tell Bellamy?" Clarke questioned. She had this feeling in her stomach that this wasn't going to turn out so great for her. Octavia rolled her eyes at the mention of her older brother.

"I'm going to sneak out either way, but don't you think it's better if someone knows when I left and where I'm going?" Octavia countered quickly, and when the hard look was still on Clarke's face she continued, "If you don't let me go I'll let a little rumor slip out into camp that something is going on between you and my brother."

Clarke looked at the determined look set on her face and the frantic look in Octavia's eyes and knew that Octavia would do anything to be able to sneak out. Clarke realized that she must have had all this planned out already. Sighing in defeat, Clarke rubbed her face with the palm of her hands before looking back at Octavia suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked slowly. She didn't really know if she truly wanted the answer.

"I'm going to this cave to see Lincoln, okay? The only reason I'm not waiting till tonight is because I figured they would never expect me to leave when it's still daylight." Octavia explained. Clarke couldn't help but think that it also made it easier for them to notice that she was missing. Clarke shook her head and mumbled "whatever" before she stumbled off the drop ship, deciding to go to her tent to take a nap. She had been busy the last couple of weeks taking care of the camp, and now that Bellamy was up and running again she was too tired to deal with things like Octavia's mischievousness and stubbornness. Clarke decided that she really needed to sleep.

She climbed into the pile of blankets and sunk down into a laying position, her mind quickly drifting off to sleep. She was jolted awake when she heard yells outside her tent flap, and was even more startled when Miller poked his head into her tent. It seemed like night had fallen, and Clarke was sure Octavia had left the camp by now.

"Come outside." He said simply, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Clarke felt a heavy weight settle on her stomach, and she suddenly somehow knew this was about Octavia. She must have made her escape and Bellamy noticed that she was missing, just like Clarke figured he would. She stepped out of her tent to see a group gathered just outside, including a fuming Bellamy. Clarke could see the dark tint in his cheeks that he got when he was either angry or frustrated.

"Miller said he thought you and Octavia were talking in the drop ship today. Do you know where she is?" He asked with his voice dangerously low as if he already knew the answer. Clarke didn't like where this situation was going, and how he was looking at her with an accusatory look on his face. Clarke didn't think that this was her fault; it was obviously Octavia's. She hadn't given Clarke much of a choice besides to let her go.

"She snuck out to see Lincoln, but she didn't give me much of a choice-"Clarke tried to explain herself but was cut off brutally by Bellamy's sharp glare and harsh words.

"If anything happens to her then this thing between us, whatever the fuck it is, is over." His words sliced at her and she stumbled backward as if his voice had actually knocked her back.

Clarke blinked her eyes rapidly when they suddenly got very dry along with her mouth as it finally settled in. His feelings for her, if he even had any, were so weak that he didn't even bother hearing her side of the story before he was ready to end things. She was sure the look on her face that she couldn't hide fast enough betrayed how she felt. She had let herself feel things towards him that she was terrified to feel after what had happened with Finn, and he was so ready to throw it all away. Clarke's reaction must have startled something in Bellamy because he immediately stepped forward and tried to reach out to touch her.

Clarke stumbled back, and looked up one last time to see the guilty expression on his face before turning on her heals and running as fast as she could in any direction that wasn't towards Bellamy. She knew deep down that he had said it in the heat of the moment with the protective instinct towards his sister raging through his body. Clarke just needed to be alone right now to settle the raging current of thoughts that was flowing through her mind.

She finally stopped running, and squeezed into the area between an empty tent and the wall surrounding the camp. Clarke leaned her head against the cool surface of a metal strip behind her and looked up at the stars that dotted the sky. A few moments later, Octavia must have made it back to camp because she could hear Bellamy and her yelling at each other through the darkness. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but that didn't really bother Clarke, she doubted she would want to anyway. Clarke was starting to feel cramped behind the tent and moved out from behind it, settling herself against the wall where she could stretch her legs out in front of her. Soon enough, she could hear Octavia's voice calling her name out quietly into the darkness. Clarke wasn't too happy with Octavia at the moment but once she saw that Octavia was alone, Clarke decided that she didn't really want to be alone right now in the state she was in at that point in time.

"I'm over here, Octavia." Clarke said monotonously, even she was kind of surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice. Octavia saw her form in the darkness and walked slowly closer to her, lowering herself to the ground next to Clarke.

"I'm sorry that I made you do that. I-I just… I love him, Clarke. And sometimes I feel that I would do anything so that we could see each other." Octavia explained, reaching out to tough Clarke's arm in the darkness. Clarke nodded so that Octavia would know that she understood, not trusting her voice to be steady. Octavia looked closely at Clarke through the darkness.

"I don't know what my brother said to you, but he was obviously pretty torn up about it. He thinks that I'm his responsibility and if something happened to me it would be all his fault. Bellamy says things he doesn't mean when he gets those protective fits, and I should know since it's happened to me on more than one occasion." Octavia said softly, watching Clarke's reaction. Clarke remembered Octavia telling her about how Bellamy said his life was over the day she was born. Octavia wasn't telling her anything Clarke didn't already know, but Clarke had started to calm down at her words. It wasn't really what he said that upset had upset her, it was just that stupid fear that kept popping up all the time.

"I know, Octavia. I'm going to go talk to him." Clarke said, slowly rising to her feet. She needed to apologize to him for not telling him about Octavia like she should have. She patted Octavia's shoulder as if to say all was forgiven before starting to make her way to Bellamy's tent where she was sure he would be.

**Rae: Kind of a cliffhanger, but not like an extremely cruel one. Tell me your thoughts about this one!**


	8. Apologies

**Rae's Note: Hey, everyone. Here is the update, as promised. I just wanted to say that the reason why I wanted to incorporate a "fight" or a "bump in the road" between the two was because it just seemed to me that without one, their relationship wouldn't seem realistic. I mean this is Bellamy and Clarke we're talking about. The two do have their disagreements all the time, and I wouldn't think that would go away immediately. Anyway, I just wanted to warn everyone that after this chapter we start hitting the more M rated stuff. I hope you all like the update, and thanks for all your guys' awesome support. Also, if anyone has any questions about the storyline or anything, leave them in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer them.**

Clarke picked her way carefully across camp and thought about what she was going to say. She wasn't sure if she should just end things herself, but as soon as the thought entered her mind it was immediately squashed. She was in too deep to do that, and knew that she wouldn't be able to do it even if she tried. Clarke wondered suddenly when she had gotten it so bad for Bellamy. She tried to pick through her memories to try to see when the shift had suddenly happened, but no matter how long she thought about it she could not get herself to pinpoint the moment that everything had changed for her. It didn't matter how it happened anyway, the only thing that mattered was that Clarke knew there were feelings she had for Bellamy that weren't going to go away without her having to rip her heart apart to make them.

Clarke still hadn't really figured out what her plan was or what she really thought about the whole situation when she found herself standing in front of Bellamy's tent. She could tell that someone was inside since a lamp was illuminating the tent from the inside and the light was seeping through the material of the tent. She shook her head to clear the doubt and nervousness away before pushing forward and stepping into the tent.

Bellamy was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, wearing the same clothes he had been earlier even though by now he would have usually been changed out of them. He seemed to know it was her that had walked in without lifting his head from his hands, and his tense shoulders visibly relaxed into a tired slouch.

"I'm really good at fucking things up, aren't I?" He said, his voice muffled by the palms of his hands. Clarke sighed audibly and walked forward to kneel in front of him, her body positioned between his legs, and gently pried his hands away from his face.

"Well, you're not terribly bad at it." Clarke said with a joking tone, as she watched him lift his head and look at her. For the first time that she could remember, he didn't have any walls up and was just letting whatever emotions he was feeling pour into his face and eyes. Clarke could see guilt in the slight downward curve of his lips, how much he blamed himself for all the problems that he's faced in the crinkles around his eyes, and sadness in the expression he wore. When her gaze met his eyes there was some emotion unknown to Clarke glittering there that she could only describe as warmth. Clarke didn't dare guess that it was affection.

Clarke leaned her forehead against his and sighed again, but this time her own guilt edged its way into the sound. Her arms were resting on the top of his legs to help keep her balance and she was fiddling distractedly with the edge of his shirt, trying to find what words she wanted to say. She could see Bellamy looking at her through his eyelashes.

"I should have went and told you right away. I'm sorry." She breathed, closing her eyes and finding relative peace in the darkness behind them. Clarke felt him shake his head rapidly against hers.

"No, you shouldn't be the one to have to say you're sorry. I…I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you, Princess, and I'm the only one who should be saying sorry." Bellamy said gruffly as if to compensate for the emotions he was letting Clarke see. He seemed like he wanted to say more but couldn't quite figure out how to say it and instead just gazed at Clarke as if to try to tell her what else he wanted to say. Clarke knew he hadn't exactly said that he was sorry, but she could see it in his eyes that he was and she felt lucky to have even that. She knew that Bellamy was trying as hard as he could at this, and she also knew this wasn't exactly easy territory for him, none of it was.

Clarke smiled at Bellamy to show that she understood before pressing a quick kiss onto his mouth. When she started to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her before she could go too far.

"I'm tired, Bellamy, and I need to get some sleep." Clarke said, carefully disentangling his arms from around her. Bellamy had started kicking off his shoes and Clarke had been about to turn and leave when he spoke again.

"You can just stay in here tonight." He told her as he peeled his shirt over his head and then looked up at her expectantly. The white of the bandage on his side stood out starkly against his tan skin. Clarke thought for a moment before she made up her mind.

"Fine, but no _moving around_ a lot. Your cut still needs to heal." Clarke said, looking at him pointedly. Bellamy seemed to get the hint and small smirk played at his lips. She didn't bother telling him to turn around as she changed into one of his shirts and crawled under the covers next to him, draping an arm over his upper stomach to avoid the bandage.

"Good night, Princess." Bellamy muttered, his arm looping around her waist.

"Good night, Bellamy." Clarke said with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. It took a while for Clarke to be able to finally fall asleep but when she did, she was content.

Clarke must have overslept the next day because she woke up to an empty bed and late morning light was piercing through the tent material. Right as she was lifting herself out of the blankets, Bellamy pushed through the tent flap and locked eyes with her. He tossed a small bag of rations onto the bed and settled down into a drop ship seat he had positioned next to the bed, stretching his arms above his head and his legs out in front of him. His face was set carefully back into its usual neutral expression which didn't surprise Clarke in the slightest.

"Morning, Princess." He said casually while he waved his hand in the direction of the food, telling her to eat. Clarke obediently picked up the package and started tossing berries into her mouth, looking over at him questioningly.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Clarke asked, tossing the covers off of her and changing into a pile of clothes that Bellamy must have brought from her tent. At the back of her mind, she realized that she didn't even flinch at the fact that Bellamy was watching out of the corner of his eye. She saw him shrug and get up from the chair.

"Miller came in earlier this morning and wanted to talk about the camp and the situation with the Grounders, and I haven't been back since just now. I personally think he's just a little too paranoid." Bellamy explained before he started doing something that looked like he was trying to make his bed but was more like just tossing the blankets in a different location. Clarke watched with an amused expression on her face before a thought had dawned on her.

"Wait, Miller came in the tent this morning?" Clarke asked in a shrill voice. She had frozen in the process of putting on her shirt and was looking at Bellamy with startled eyes. His lips were pulled into an amused smile and he shook his head at her.

"Calm down, Princess, he didn't see you. You were pretty much buried under all the covers." Bellamy explained, simpering forward to rest his hands on Clarke's hips.

Clarke finished putting her shirt on and it fell on top of Bellamy's hands. When he pulled away, grumbling, Clarke laughed and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his jaw which was the closest thing she could reach. When it started to turn into a small wrestling match with Bellamy trying to press his lips to Clarke's and Clarke scrambling away from him every time, saying things like "Just come here, Princess." and "Bellamy, if you don't stop I will punch you where your stitches were.", Octavia decided to make an appearance at the entrance to his tent. At that point, Bellamy had Clarke pinned beneath him with her arms held down above her head, but when Clarke noticed Octavia's presence she tried squirming out from under him while all Bellamy did was lean back and sit against her middle with his knees on either side of her so she couldn't get away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you need, O?" He said casually, ignoring the annoyed sounds Clarke was making and her attempts to get free. Octavia seemed at a loss of what to say at first until it looked like she had gathered her thoughts.

"I was just wondering about the gun drills we were doing today." Octavia said slowly, eying Clarke with a mischievous glint in her eye that seemed to shout _I knew it!_

"Mmm-hmm. What about them?" He asked but his attention was down on Clarke who seemed to have given up and was just lying there, heaving deep breathes in and out. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes that seemed to be bothering her as she tried to blow it away herself.

"What time are we starting, because we would have usually started thirty minutes ago?" Octavia said, her stance radiating how awkward the situation was for her. Bellamy seemed to want to spare her of anymore awkwardness and waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder.

"I'll be right out." He told her and laughed when his sister hurried out the door as soon as she could. Clarke watched as Bellamy turned back to her with a devious smirk on his face and he leaned down faster than she could stop him, smashing his lips against hers. Clarke parted her lips immediately to let his tongue slide into her mouth. Just as someone yelled for Bellamy outside, Clarke rolled her hips up into his. She watched as he gritted his teeth in frustration and tried dragging himself off of her to go outside. Clarke used this time to get her payback.

"Bellamy, stay." She whimpered in a breathy voice that she knew made him tremble and pulled him back down on top of her by hooking her fingers into the front of his pants, tugging him back. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes turned a shade darker at the sound of her voice and he had to brace a hand next to her head to keep him from lowering himself onto her.

"Stop it. I have to go." Bellamy muttered though she got the distinct feeling that he didn't actually mean the first part. In her moment of hesitation, Bellamy disentangled himself from her, and rose from the bed. He pointed at her with warning finger to tell her that she shouldn't try to come after him. Clarke rolled her eyes at the expression on his face and stayed rooted in her spot, so that he could leave the tent.

Clarke creeped to the entrance and peered out to see if anyway would see her coming out of it. No one seemed to be nearby and she slowly slinked out of Bellamy's tent, making her way to the drop ship. She started to feel bad for leaving all the work on Scarlette's shoulders, but when she entered Clarke noticed that it wasn't busy at all. There were just a few people that Scarlette had patched up with burns and minor cuts.

"Looks like people aren't injuring themselves today." Clarke said over her shoulder to Scarlette who was washing her hands in a tub of water in the corner. Scarlette looked up and grinned in agreement, her dimples showing.

"Yeah, I guess they decided that self-preservation was a good quality to have." Scarlette said with a joking smile plastered on her face. Clarke chuckled before she busied herself with straightening up the medicine area.

For the rest of the day, Clarke helped Scarlette with all the injuries that came their way. They worked all the way until nightfall, when the slow trickle of teens slowed to a stop. Clarke was washing down the table when she heard Scarlette say her goodbyes and disappear out the door. Clarke finished cleaning up and followed her into the star-filled night. A few fires were started in the center of camp, and Clarke skirted them on the way to her tent.

She was almost there when a hand gripped her arm and yanked her back. She turned to see the girl that had the outburst in the tent when Clarke was fixing Bellamy's cut glaring at her with hate-filled eyes. Clarke thought back on any time that she had done something to deserve that hate, but came up blank. The girl didn't leave it in mystery long though before she had started yelling at Clarke through gritted teeth.

"I know there is something going on with you and Bellamy. He hasn't let any other girl into his tent for weeks." She seethed. Clarke couldn't see why this was so important or why it was bothering this girl so much when she noticed the jealousy that was blazing in the girl's eyes. Oh. The girl raged on.

"Has he fucked you yet, Clarke? I hope you know that you probably mean no more to him than the rest of us," This girl was really starting to piss Clarke off and it only escalated when she continued, "He's good isn't he? That boy knows how to use those hips of his. Trust me, I would know."

Clarke yanked her arm out of the girl's hand and started walking away before she did something that was stupid. But that girl obviously didn't know what was best for her.

"You think you're so much better than us, Clarke, but if we are all being perfectly honest you are the biggest whore in this camp. First, you fuck someone else's boyfriend and now Bellamy-" The girl didn't finish because Clarke spun around so fast that she didn't have time to react before Clarke's fist connected with the girl's jaw. The high-pitched scream that left the girl's mouth as she clutched her jaw in her hands would have reached clear across camp. Sure enough, people had start running at them through the darkness.

The girl must have recovered because she lunged at Clarke with her hands outstretched. Clarke kneed her in the stomach and was just about to throw another punch when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back with enough force for Clarke to lose her balance.

"Okay, that's enough, Princess." Bellamy huffed in her ear as he struggled to hold her back. Clarke was franticly trying to break his hold on her, blind fury pushing away any logic in her mind. Clarke was still trying to break out of his hold as he dragged her towards his tent past all of the people that had surrounded the girl that was now lying on the ground.

**Rae: I was just wanting to ask everyone a question, because I noticed that everyone interprets a story differently and I was just curious. When Clarke said she didn't know what caused the drastic change of her feelings for Bellamy, can you think of some moments that you think caused it? I was just curious, and wanted to know what people thought. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Heat

**Rae's Note: Gosh, I can not tell you how anxious I was to get this post up. I was extremely busy this weekend, and was inching to write another update but couldn't find the time around everything I had to get done. My time should be freed up for this week, so I'll be updating several times during the next week later in the day so keep your eyes peeled. I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes in this chapter, or any chapter for that matter. I read over these chapters very carefully, but it seems those stupid little mistakes always get past me. I absolutely love reading your guys' reviews so much that I literally check every hour or so to see if I have anymore. So don't forget to let me know what you guys think about this chapter or the story in general!**

"Let me go, Bellamy!" Clarke screamed. Red, hot rage was pumping through her veins and blotting out her vision so that all she could see was the smug look on that girl's face when she saw how Clarke reacted to her words. Clarke knew all too well about Bellamy's past conquests and didn't need to be reminded by a girl that was just jealous that Bellamy wasn't giving her what she wanted anymore. Clarke was twisting and turning in Bellamy's grasp, trying everything in her power to make him let go of her, so she could make sure that girl didn't talk to her like that ever again.

"You know I can't do that, Princess." Bellamy was protesting gruffly as he tried to pin Clarke's arms to her side. They were almost to Bellamy's tent when she made a rather desperate lurch in his grasp and Bellamy stumbled a few steps before he pushed her up against a section of the wall so she couldn't get away. Clarke shuddered at the stark difference of temperature between the cold metal of the wall against her cheek and the raging heat of Bellamy's body pressed behind her. Clarke grew suddenly very still as the calculating part of her brain started working again. Bellamy noticed her stillness, and loosened his grip.

"Are you done now?" He asked with a hint of agitation coloring his tone. Clarke was far from finished, but she wasn't about to tell him that. With calculated movements she arched her back slowly and pushed her lower body up against his, rotating her hips slightly. She planned on distracting him long enough for him to lose his concentration so she could make her escape. Much to her surprise though, Bellamy tightened his grip and his body grew rigid.

"Stop that, Clarke. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." He said with a firm tone, though Clarke could hear a slight waver in his voice. She could feel his quick breathes against her neck, and then all the rage suddenly left her body as she focused on the tickling sensation as air left his mouth and traveled over her skin. Clarke let her body lose some of its tension before she tried turning around it his grasp. Bellamy must have thought she was trying to break free again, because he held her tightly in place.

"I'm not trying to get away." Clarke muttered softly, sighing in relief when Bellamy slowly guided her to face him. The second she had enough access, Clarke latched her lips to Bellamy's jaw and started planting open-mouth kisses down his neck. He pitched forward in surprise and caught himself by planting a hand on the wall behind Clarke. She smiled slightly against his skin before making another trail back up to his mouth and stopped when she was hovering right over his lips. Clarke didn't have time to press her lips against his because his head had already jerked forward, sealing their lips together. The kiss was slow. A lot slower than any of the ones they'd shared before, and by the time Bellamy pulled away Clarke was shaking in his hands.

"Come on, you're tired. I need to get you to bed." Bellamy said quietly as if he couldn't talk any louder. Clarke knew that her eyes were probably drooping and that there were dark shadows under her eyes from the tough day she had, but she didn't care.

Clarke let him guide her through the dark camp to her small tent that was positioned against one of the walls. She noticed that someone must have taken the girl from earlier away, because now the camp was completely silent as everyone went back to their tents to sleep until the next day. Bellamy pulled back the tent flap and held it open for Clarke, whispering a good night before leaving to crawl into his own bed to sleep. Clarke looked around her tent for a couple minutes, trying to decide what she wanted to do, before leaving her tent and heading back towards Bellamy's. The stars overhead covered the night sky like a blanket with the luminous moon dangling in the air right in the middle of it all, and she could almost let herself believe that this world was peaceful. Clarke hesitated in front of Bellamy's tent for a fraction of a second before letting herself in without warning.

Bellamy was sitting on his bed, untying his shoes, when his eyes flickered up to meet hers as she entered. He finished taking off his shoes and looked up at her questioningly, his hands bracing on his knees as he leaned forward slightly.

"What do you want, Clarke?" Bellamy asked gruffly. Clarke found it a little amusing that the King-Of-The-Camp attitude that he carried around himself during the day seemed to take a while to wear off at night. She ignored him though and walked slowly forward, ignoring the way he was watching her. Clarke settled herself in his lap and noticed that he only hesitated for a fraction of a second before he rested his calloused hands on her thighs that were on either side of him. She looked into his dark eyes for a short moment before she leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers.

It wasn't at all slow like the kiss they had earlier, but it wasn't as desperate as there past ones had been. Clarke thought it was somewhere in the middle of the two, and it was making her melt into Bellamy's grasp. Their lips didn't break apart when Bellamy shifted and laid Clarke down beneath him, holding himself over her with the one hand that was pressing into the makeshift bed next to her ear. When they broke apart and Bellamy was tracing his lips over Clarke's throat, she started tugging his shirt up his chest until he got the point and got up on his knees to pull it off himself. As he did that, Clarke slipped out of her own shirt and let it fall to the floor. This time when he leaned back over her, their lips moved harder and faster against each other.

Clarke's heartbeat sped up another notch when she felt Bellamy fumbling with the button of her pants, using one hand to undo it and let down her zipper. She watched as he leaned back up again between her legs and pulled the pants off of them. A little sigh fell from Clarke's mouth when he pulled her leg over his shoulder and started pressing wet kisses down the inside of her leg. Clarke was panting quietly when he reached the inside of the crease where her leg connected with the rest of the body and leaned back up to attach his lips to her collarbone. She was just about to let out a protesting groan when she felt his fingers dip past her underwear, circling her entrance for a few frustrating seconds before pressing into her. Clarke's back arched immediately and a desperate noise clawed out from the back of her throat. She felt Bellamy's forehead fall onto her shoulder and the vibration as he groaned against her skin.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, as he slowly started to move his finger in and out gently. Clarke then realized through the hazy fog of pleasure in her mind that the only time she had sex with anyone in the short seventeen years of her life was with Finn and it hadn't taken much to accommodate him, that and it had taken him only a few minutes. He wasn't exactly small just not very large either, and Clarke was sure that the girls that usually occupied Bellamy's tent were just as "experienced" as he was. Clarke was writhing now as she clenched against Bellamy's moving finger and heat started pooling into her stomach when she felt his clothed hardness pressing against her thigh just as he added a second finger and curled them both slightly, hitting a spot in her she didn't even know existed. A high-pitched moan fell from her lips and it only took a few more strokes for her to feel the heat in her stomach expand, blinding, white pleasure coursing through her veins.

When her heart rate slowed and she focused on Bellamy again, her fingers went to his pants as she quickly tried to undo them. Clarke watched as Bellamy looked down at her hands then back up at her eyes, his breathes starting to fall more quickly and heavily. She pushed the material down past his thighs, hesitating for a moment before she shook some confidence into herself, and then taking his boxers down with them. As he moved to kick them off, Clarke felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of him. She suddenly became extremely aware of the fact that he was at least six or seven years older than Finn and it showed as clear as day. Clarke distracted herself by slipping out of the rest of the materials that clung to her skin. When Bellamy leaned back over Clarke and settled one of his hands on her hip and the other on the bed to keep himself from putting too much of his weight on her, he must have seen the nervousness on her face because his expression became reassuring.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Princess. Just tell me when you want me to stop." He whispered huskily before he dropped his forehead against hers, hitching her thigh up before slowly starting to press himself into her. Clarke was distracted from the small amount of pain by watching the walls that Bellamy kept up around himself start to crumble with each inch he slowly moved forward, until he was the rawest that she had ever seen him. When there wasn't any more of himself for Bellamy to push in, Clarke dug her nails into his back to keep him still.

"Just… Give me a second." She managed to squeak out as she felt herself being stretched farther than she had ever been before. Bellamy stilled and she could feel him panting against her cheek heavily as the hand on the bed clenched into a fist, grabbing a handful of sheets. Clarke lay still until she felt the burning sensation slowly ease away.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer, Clarke." Bellamy muttered shakily, and she noticed the way the muscles in his hips were tightened as if he was using all his strength to keep himself still. Clarke moved her hips slightly to test herself, feeling Bellamy's face bury itself in her neck to suppress his moan. When she didn't feel any pain, Clarke loosened his grip on his back and, not trusting herself to be able to find words, nodded in assent.

Bellamy immediately pulled out a little bit before thrusting his hips forward. Stars danced in Clarke's eyes, and small noises fell from her lips as he repeated the motion again and again, pulling out a little farther and pushing back in a little faster each time. She clung to his back desperately as his hips snapped back and forth quickly until sweat had started pasting his hair to his forehead. The heat that had been pooling in her stomach since he had started moving reached a searing volume and she felt herself tip over the edge with Bellamy's name gasping out of her lips, feeling him not far behind her.

When Clarke slowly came down from her high and felt Bellamy's weight lift off her, she almost groaned at the loss of him as he flipped himself onto his back next to her, pulling her with him and against his chest. She felt his fingers moving through her soft hair and sighed at the sensation of the hot skin on his chest pressing against her cheek as she rested her head on him.

"Well, that was definitely not how I expected this night to turn out." Bellamy joked, and chuckled when Clarke lightly hit his side with a look of mock indignation.

"Shut up, Bellamy." She said lightly as she joked along with him and settled back into his arms. Clarke could feel his breathes become shallower and his body relax into the blankets.

"Good night, Princess." He said sleepily, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"Good night." Clarke mumbled, and before she even knew that she was falling asleep, darkness overcame her.

**Rae: Well, there you have it. I will admit that my face was as red as a tomato when I finally finished this chapter, but I'm relieved it didn't come out as a total failure like I was expecting.**


	10. The Crime

**Rae's Note: Well, it seems that when I think I will have time to do things, other things pop up that I have to deal with. So, I decided that I'm going to make a set schedule that I'm going to follow. I'm going to update at least twice a week, and if I have extra time I will update more that that. I'm sorry for such a long wait, and this is the shortest chapter I've written but it took me days to write it because I've had so little time. Thanks to everyone whose been leaving the lovely reviews, and I can't wait to see what more you have to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

Clarke was pulled from her sleep by the sound of shouts and loud voices coming from somewhere far away. Her eyes peeled open slowly, and she took a small amount of time to become aware of her surroundings. Early morning light was piercing through Bellamy tent, and the soft material of the fur blankets on Bellamy's bed was tickling the skin of her legs. Bellamy had flipped over onto his stomach in the middle of the night and had an arm draped over her middle, his cheek resting against some strands of her hair against the pillow. Clarke listened more closely to the voices outside and heard a trace of panic in each and every one of them. A heavy sigh fell from her lips and she gripped Bellamy's shoulder to shake him awake.

"Wake up, Bellamy. Something's going on." She said close to his ear, some strands of his hair brushing against her nose. He murmured something in his sleep before Clarke shook him harder and his eyes opened slightly.

"What is it?" He said roughly, his voice still low with sleep. The arm that was wrapped around her waist retreated almost reluctantly, and Bellamy ran a hand over his face as if to rub the sleep out. Clarke's head hit the pillow as she lay back down, and wished she could stay in bed forever.

"I don't know. Everyone's yelling outside." She said, making no move to get up even though she knew she should. She felt Bellamy shift his weight and his lips press quickly onto hers before he got off the bed and started slipping into random clothes he found lying around his tent.

"Damn it. They can't take care of themselves for five fucking minutes." He grumbled under his breath, and Clarke chuckled. She sat up but stayed planted on the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around her just in case someone randomly walked in to get Bellamy. Clarke watched as he got quickly dressed and finally climbed out of bed to start doing the same. She had just pulled on her pants when she felt calloused hands fall onto her hips and spin her around. Clarke let her eyes drift up to his face to see him watching her intently, his eyes still soft since his walls hadn't gone up yet. She leaned up and attached her lips his, lacing her fingers into the curls on the nape of his neck. After a few moments, he pulled back gently with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't think the whole camp would burn down if I stayed a bit longer, do you?" Bellamy said casually, pulling Clarke by her hips against him. Clarke raised her eyebrows and shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"I wouldn't take any chances. Come on, let's go see what's going on." Clarke said as she pulled her shirt over her head. As Bellamy walked out, she hesitated at the door of the tent and stopped in her tracks, thinking about the consequences of the teens seeing her leave her tent. Clarke finally decided that they could think what they wanted and that it didn't matter to her whatever they thought. She slipped out of the tent, only receiving a few second glances from the frantic teens that ran by. She could see that Bellamy was already talking to Miller a few yards away, and Clarke stepped away from his tent, stopping one of the teens that were running by.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Clarke asked urgently, looking at the younger teen boy with black hair as he quaked in her hands. He gazed at her with a frightened look in his eyes at her frantic expression before finally moving his lips.

"A guard found three of our people dead and strung up in a tree this morning. The rope that was used looks like something from our camp." The boy whispered as if the last part held some importance. Clarke thought for a moment before it dawned on her, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"It was one of us." Clarke said decidedly, running her hands through her hair then wearily over her face. A confused look crossed her face when the boy shook his head to disagree with her.

"The guard said there were signs of a forced entry through the gate. They suspect that it wasn't a grounder because of the shoeprints the person left behind." He continued, seeming to just be repeating what someone had told him not too long ago. Clarke's heart seemed to stop beating in the middle of her chest and the blood froze in her veins, making her feel like she was filled with lead. If it wasn't a grounder and the crime was committed by someone else from the outside, there was only one explanation. One of the hundred that had been banished was to blame. Clarke's dread increased when one name popped in her mind. Harrison.

"E-Excuse me, I have to go talk to Bellamy. BELLAMY!" Clarke screamed and ran off into the camp where she had seen Bellamy go with Miller after she explained herself to the boy. She stumbled and tripped her way across camp, her heart now beating harder and faster than she thought it ever had before.

"BELLAMY!" She yelled again, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the noise as she ran mindlessly in the direction she hoped Bellamy was in. Soon, arms clasped around her waist from behind and spun her around. Bellamy looked down at Clarke with a worried expression on his face, his fingers brushing stray strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. Clarke could only imagine what the expression on her face looked like.

"It was Harrison. He's come back." She whimpered, all logic draining from her mind as the thoughts of that night crowded her thoughts and wouldn't let her think about anything else. Bellamy had grabbed her face in his hands and was shaking her gently as if to snap her out of it. When her eyes focused back on him, Bellamy let go of her face and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Whatever happened last night isn't going to ever happen again. Okay, Princess? Whoever did that to those kids, whether it was Harrison or some other sick bastard, is never going to get in here a second time." Bellamy said firmly, his chest rising and falling quickly with his fast breaths. Clarke had started relaxing and realized how irrational she was acting. She was letting fear get in the way of what needed to be done. She straightened up and lifted her chin, but still allowed Bellamy to keep a hold on her.

"What is it that we need to do to ensure that?" Clarke asked slowly, taking deep, calming breathes to slow her heart rate back to normal. She needed to distract herself with a plan and preparations to keep her mind from wandering off in dangerous directions. Bellamy looked at her closely for a second as if inspecting her to be sure that she could handle what was to come. When he made up his mind, he leaned his head in the direction of the gate.

"We are sure that Harrison was the one who did this to get back at us for banishing him, and the rule is that if you return to the camp after you are banished then you get death instead. He only made matters worse for himself by killing two of us, so we are forming a search party to track him down since it is very possible he will do this again. We're taking a good portion of the weapons, several of my guards, Finn, and, no matter how much I protested, they insisted we bring you too just in case there is a medical emergency. Octavia and Scarlette will take care of the med bay here, and I'm leaving several guards to protect the camp." Bellamy explained, a crease forming between his brows at the mention of Clarke going along.

Clarke absorbed this information and steeled herself against the fear of having to pursue the boy who haunted most of her nightmares with the others. Bellamy must have seen the worried look flash across her face, because he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before his hand trailed to grip the back of her neck. His firm grip on her comforted Clarke, and she felt her muscles relax slightly.

"Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around and still breathing. Do you understand, princess?" He said firmly, pressing his lips to one of her cheek bones when she nodded slowly. Bellamy stood close to her for a few more moments before taking a step back and pointing over his shoulder.

"Go get packed. We're leaving as soon as everyone is ready." He said before heading in the direction of his own tent to gather his things.

As Clarke packed her things and slowly regained her calm demeanor, she couldn't help but think that maybe walking in the quiet woods for a few days might help to calm her nerves. She told herself that Harrison had no chance of getting to her with Bellamy and several other armed boys standing in his way. As Clarke was exiting her tent with a heavy bag over her shoulder, she told herself that she was going to make this trip as pleasant for herself as possible and try to forget the fact that it was Harrison they were going after.


	11. Upon Waking

**Rae's Note: I am extremely sorry about the long hiatus guys. We just got back from vacation two weeks ago where there wasn't any wi-fi, and my computer just started working after it had been saying error every time I tried pulling up the Internet. I know that's not really an excuse, so I've written several updates and will be uploading them periodically from now on. Sorry if the format looks slightly different, I'm having to upload on my iPad instead of on my computer and it might look different, though I can't really tell as I'm writing this lol. Thank you so much anyone who has been leaving reviews. I love them so much, and they definitely keep me motivated on writing and finishing this story. Hope you guys like this update and plan on seeing another one in a couple days :) . ****_Also, in answer to several of your questions, the reason why I wrote that no one thought it was Murphy was because in this point in time he is still living in the camp. Right now, we are between the point where he came back with the virus and before he left after blowing the hole in the drop ship. Sorry for the confusion._**

Clarke wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she trudged through the forest that was golden with light with the medium-sized group of teenagers that were assembled to go after Harrison. She was towards the back of the pack of bodies, walking silently next to Jasper, ad could see Bellamy's black head of hair a couple of yards away in the very front. When she had joined the small crowd of people that were gathered at the gate, she was surprised to see that about half of them were girls. Girls, she tried not to notice, that were known to be found in Bellamy's tent the first few weeks they were on the ground. She had asked Jasper about it, and he explained that most of the boys had to be left behind to defend the camp in case of a Grounder attack. Clarke couldn't help but be a little worried at the fact that some of the most trained and skilled fighters of the camp were the ones that got left behind, and only a handful of them were part of the group.

"Is something wrong, Clarke?" Jasper asked quietly from her right side. Clarke realized that she must have been frowning as she was dwelling in her thoughts. She plastered a reassuring smile on her face and shook her head, her braid swinging left and right.

"No, I'm just thinking is all." Clarke said quickly, focusing on the sounds of the forest to keep her from losing herself in her thoughts again.

They walked on until the light coming from overhead had turn from yellow to orange to dark red. When the forest grew too dim to see well, Bellamy waved a hand over his head to signal everyone to stop. He turned on his heels to face everyone and raised his voice so every person could hear.

"We'll stop here for the night. Three or four of you go and gather fire wood while the rest lay down their blankets for the night." Bellamy said sharply, glancing in Clarke's direction when he was finished giving orders. Before he could start heading over to her though, Clarke saw a small, brown-haired girl saunter up to him.

"You can sleep next to us tonight, Bellamy." She said sweetly, indicating to a group of blankets belonging to several of the girls over her shoulder. Clarke found that she wasn't the slightest bit worried that Bellamy would accept even before he grew slightly awkward, saying something that sounded noncommittal. The girl shrugged before throwing another smile in his direction and returning to her friends.

Clarke shook her head with a small, satisfactory smile pulling at her lips and continued to get settled for the night as she occasionally glanced over at Bellamy's working form, a sheen of sweat starting to glow on his skin as he carried wood for the fires to the campsite. As she worked, Clarke started to wonder at the necessity of this whole being secretive thing, but she quickly shut that train of thought down as she remembered that the two of them openly showing affection might disrupt the small amount of stability in the camp that they had finally accomplished. Their cover wasn't exactly blown considering Clarke only saw one person that had noticed her leaving Bellamy's tent that morning, and he seemed too focused on the problems at hand to be too worried about it. To be honest, Clarke wasn't sure what exactly her and Bellamy were to each other though they seemed to be pretty content with whatever it was.

As everyone settled down for the night and gathered around the fires, Clarke watched several of the teenagers go straight to sleep as the work of walking through the forest all day and being on edge in case of an attack caught up with them and the others gathered in their own separate groups to talk quietly among themselves.

Clarke glanced around until she saw Bellamy sitting against a tree and eating some berries a little distance away from the nearest person that was awake. When she noticed the same girl from earlier glimpsing at Bellamy every so often, Clarke got up from her place next to Jasper who had been sleeping for several minutes now and starting making her way over to him. The girl seemed to immediately lose interest as she spotted Clarke heading over, and Clarke looked around briefly to see if anyone else was paying attention. On her way over, she studied Bellamy's partially relaxed form, from the midnight strands of slightly tousled hair to the tan skin that was stretched over his neck as he leaned his head back against the tree truck. Clarke couldn't help the warm feeling that made its way into her stomach.

Bellamy was out of earshot and partially out of sight of most of the group and didn't notice Clarke until she snaked around the tree trunk and lowered herself onto the ground beside him, mimicking his posture by leaning back against the tree and looking up at the sky.

"How are you doing? Not still worried about Harrison, are you?" Bellamy asked casually in a low voice, his hand closest to Clarke coming to rest on her right thigh. Clarke turned away from the ocean of stars overhead and looked at the side of Bellamy's face since he didn't move his eyes away from the sky.

"Yeah, I am. He probably wants me dead, Bellamy." Clarke said simply, cringing as flashes of the memories of that night not too long ago flooded her mind. She felt Bellamy shift next to her and she looked over to see him looking at her with a serious expression crinkling his forehead.

"He's not going to be able to hurt you, princess, especially with me around." He told her firmly, gripping her leg slightly to make his point. Clarke blinked slowly and let that sink in to try to give herself some piece of mind. Before Bellamy started to turn away when he saw that Clarke looked slightly less on edge, she leaned forward and latched her lips onto his. When she had pulled away, Bellamy glanced over her shoulder to see if any of the other campers were paying them any attention. Clarke looked back too, and saw that a handful of teens were still awake.

When she turned back around, Clarke saw that Bellamy's eyes had grown dark as his gaze snaked down to where her cleavage was pushing out of her tank top, but he had a reluctant look on his face as he pushed himself into a standing position and started laying out his sleeping blanket. Clarke drew herself up and hurried over to her bag to pull out her own blankets and headed back over to Bellamy. He watched her carefully as she laid down her blanket a respectable distance away from his, but still close to him none the less.

"They'll see us in the morning." Bellamy said slowly, keeping any hint of his thoughts out of his voice as he pulled another set of blankets over himself to ward off the chill.

"I don't really care." Clarke answered, looking over her shoulder discreetly to watch Bellamy's reaction. He only shrugged slightly before turning his body towards hers and closing his eyes to sleep.

Clarke lay looking up at the stars and listening to Bellamy's increasingly steady breathes before she too drifted off to sleep.

Clarke was jerked awake the next morning by the sound of a twig snapping close to her. The sky was still mostly dark with only a hint of light on the horizon and nobody seemed to be awake. Going by the gently whistling noise Bellamy made as he breathed through his nose, she assumed he was still asleep as well. Clarke was just about to disregard the noise she had heard as a small animal when she saw a large shadow slink by in her peripheral vision. She looked up just in time to see a halo of blonde hair over a pale face before a fist connected with her temple.

The last things she was able to process before her mind went black was the feel of rocks and twigs digging into her back as she was dragged across the ground and her limp fingers that she couldn't seem to move slipping from between Bellamy's rough ones.

**Rae: Leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
